Another 100 theme challenge
by BigTimeLoganLover
Summary: Writing 100 themed challenge, all Logan centered. Got any ideas for a story? Full details inside! I appreciate the help! 19/100 complete!
1. Start

**Hi Peeps! If you don't know me, my name is Ella! And if you do know me, I know I should be foucusing on my other story, but I'm REALLY bad at just writing 1story at a time, so I decided to give myself a challenge, a 100 themed one at that. So now, here are the themes.**

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

**Got any idea for any of them? Tell me! Review, PM, anything! Oh, and there's one trick, they're all gonna be Logan or Logan and someone centered! So remember, Logan's got to be a main part. Also, 2 or more themes can be related to make a multi chapter story, I am _NOT_ writing these in order. So, let the challenge BEGIN!**


	2. Theme 1 Introductions

**Yeah yeah, I know I said I wasn't going in order, but how else do you start a story than the Introduction? Hmmm? That's what I thought. I don't care if it is the introduction, the chapter before this, but I wanted to do it anyway. Okay, so this should be the only story in Minnesota, but ya never know. I also meant to update this last night, but with all the crazy storms going on I'm lucky to be updating now, most of my town is without power, but my house is lucky. Hope you like! **

* * *

><p>1. Introduction<p>

Logan Mitchell, the new kid. Man, being the new kid halfway through the school year, and the school being middle school, was horrible. Nobody talked to him, as everyone already had their groups, and if they did talk to him, it was to tease him.

So, for the 4th time, Logan walked out of the new school, backpack draped over his shoulder, staring at his feet. He looked up when he reached the street, making sure no cars were coming, and continued his long walk home.

Halfway home, he stopped at a corner as three boys ran out of a house. He recognized them, as they went to his school, but he didn't know their names.

"Come on! I'll race you!" One with a helmet on said. Before the other 2 could answer the boy took off towards Logan, who didn't have time to process what was going on before the boy appeared around the corner, collided with him, and sent him to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The boy asked.

Logan closed his eyes for a second, getting rid of the spots in front of his eyes. "Ow." He sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I think I'm fine." The boy above him held out his hand. Logan grabbed it and was pulled back to his feet. "Thanks."

The boy shook his head. "No problem. I'm sorry again. Hey, you look familiar."

Logan chuckled at that. "Yeah, I go to school with you. I'm new though."

The boy nodded. "Now I know. We're in a lot of classes together."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, but sorry to say I don't know your name."

Before the boy could answer, two more guys appeared behind him. "Carlos, why'd you stop?" A blond one asked.

The boy, who must've been Carlos, turned to look at his friends. "I accidently ran into…" Carlos turned to look at Logan. "I don't know your name either. Introductions are in need. I'm Carlos Garcia."

Logan smiled. "Logan, Logan Mitchell. I just moved here from Texas."

Carlos smiled. "Nice to meet you." He turned around and pointed to the boys behind him. "The blonde is Kendall, the other one is James." The boys nodded as their names were called.

"Nice to meet you." They both said at the same time.

Logan nodded to the two boys. "Same here."

Carlos looked back at Logan. "We were just heading towards the park to play some basketball, want to come?"

Logan smiled, he really did want to come, but he knew he had to get home first. "Sure, but I gotta go home first. You know how moms are. Meet you guys there?" The three boys nodded. "Awesome, so see you guys in like an hour?"

Carlos nodded. "Yep. See you Logan." The three boys waved and continued walking towards the park. Logan smiled to himself and continued his walk home, glad for the introductions.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. The ending was SUPER corny, and the story was kind of bad. Sorry about that, I've been dealing with thunderstorms for FOREVER, oh and I HATE STORMS! If you got hit by that huge line of storms, wasn't it crazy? It was super crazy here in Indiana. So yeah, sorry about the lameness of this chapter but THEY WILL GET BETTER I SWEAR. Hope you like it and all it's corniness.<strong>

**Ella-Bella 3**


	3. Theme 5 Seeking Solace

**I'm gonna kill this computer. I wrote this chapter for FOREVER and guess what, when I went to save it, IT DELETED IT! RAWR! So, you guys would've had this chapter like 2 hours ago, but nope, my computer decided to be jank. Okay, so I'm so annoyed. Let's just get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Seeking Solace<strong>

Logan laid on the couch, a small blanket covering him. He stared at the TV as the weather person talked about the huge storm covering LA.

Logan had always been terrified of storms, ever since he was little. He knew there was no reason to be scared, but he couldn't help it. They just scared him.

It had gotten better when he was older, because whenever it started storming, he'd go over to one of his friend's house until the storm passed. They knew storms scared him, and the usually had so much fun, Logan would forget it was even storming. It was always better when his friends were with him.

But right now, his friends weren't there. Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone on a weekend trip to a spa. His best friends had gone out to get a pizza, not knowing about the storm. Logan had stayed behind to finish some homework, so he was alone in the apartment.

Logan smiled slightly at the thought of Mrs. Knight and Katie at a spa, wondering what kind of chaos they had unleashed. The smile quickly disappeared as a flash of lightening lit up the apartment. Logan pulled the blanket around him tighter, waiting for the thunder.

Two things happened at once. A huge crash of thunder shook the apartment, and the lights flicker before turning off. Logan yelped at the sudden darkness. He blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust to the now pitch black room, before grabbing the flashlight and lighter he had lain on the ground, just in case they were needed.

He quickly walked around the living room, lightening candles and turning off lights, so when the power came back on, the lights wouldn't turn on. The room filled in a small orange glow, just enough so Logan could barely see. He smiled inwardly at his achievement, and turned on the battery powered radio he had set up also. Once it was on, and he listened to see if anything new had happened, which nothing did, he headed towards his room.

Halfway across the living room, lightening lit up the dark apartment, making Logan yelp again, before falling to his knees. He put his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the thunder. The loud crash once again shook the apartment. Once it stopped, Logan got back to his feet, quickly brushing away the tears in his eyes. He was too old to be crying over a storm.

He continued his way to the bedroom, flashlight leading the way. He left the door opened as he entered, grabbed what he came for, and headed towards the other bedroom, again grabbing what he wanted. Once he had what he wanted, he returned to the couch.

Lightening lit up the living room once again, but Logan didn't even flinch. He was comfortable surrounded with the things he had. Listening to the crash of the thunder again, Logan's eyes slowly slid close, falling into a comfortable sleep.

***1 hour later***

"We're home!" Carlos shouted, running through the doorway, completely soaked. "Logan, we got your favorite!" Carlos looked around the room, looking for Logan. When he didn't see him, he started looking.

"Thanks for waiting for us." Kendall said, walking through the door carrying pizzas, James following him.

"Dudes, come here." Carlos yelled/whispered from the living room.

Kendall laid the pizzas down on the counter before going to where he thought Carlos was. The apartment was dark, only lit up by candles here and there. "There power go out?" He asked James as they walked towards Carlos. James just shrugged.

"What?" James asked Carlos when the saw him standing in front of the couch. Carlos pointed down at it, a huge smile on his face.

Kendall and James went and stood next to Carlos to see what he found so funny. When they saw, they both smiled widely too.

On the couch, Logan was fast asleep. He was covered up in Kendall's comforter from his bed, laying on one of James pillow, and had Carlos' helmet planted on his head.

"That's really cute." Kendall smirked. Carlos and James just silently laughed. The three boys shared a smile, then returned to the kitchen to eat the pizza, all laughing about how Logan still found a way to find comfort from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy much? I think so, but it's super cute in my opinion. I was grinning like an idiot when I wrote about how Logan had their stuff all around him. Hahaha, so thanks so much for the reviewfavorites/alerts. They make me happy, so in return I give you cheesy chapters to make you happy.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Ella**


	4. Theme 70 67 percent

**Oh my gosh. Thanks to everyone who's reading this, because that means you stuck by this story through the cheesiness. Ok, so this chapter is also probably gonna be kind of cheesy, I don't know yet because I'm typing this and not the story, but I think it will be. Hope you like! I love you all!**

**Ella :p**

* * *

><p><strong>70. 67%<strong>

Logan stared down at his math test. The big read letters staring up at him. He could feel his eyes start to water, but he wasn't going to cry now, not when he was surrounded by his friends and other resentence of the Palm Woods.

A 67? How did _he_ make a 67? Math was his best subject! But there it was, in bold, red letters. 67%.

Logan scanned the paper, looking over his mistakes. How could he have been so…so _stupid?_ They were all just simple mistakes, but there we enough to give him a _67_.

Logan stared at the paper up until the bell rang. He wanted to run, run away from all of it, but his friends caught up to him before he could.

"Dudes, I made a 100!" Carlos yelled. Logan put on a smile, but he could feel his stomach drop. Carlos had made a 100. Logan had helped Carlos study for this test, yet he still failed. That didn't make any sense to him.

"Same here." James said, high fiving Carlos.

"Eh, I made an 87." Kendall sighed. They continued out of the class room and into the lobby. As they walked down the hallway towards the elevator, Logan could feel his 3 best friends staring at him, waiting for him to tell them what he made.

"Hey Logan, you alright?" Kendall asked, watching him as Logan stared at his feet.

Instead of answering, Logan took off running, not even noticing Kendall making a grab for his hand. Logan was too fast for them, being the smallest of the group, he was long gone before they could even process what was happening.

He ran up the stairs, not stopping at the second floor. He continued up, all the way to the roof. As soon as he was up he ran around to the back of the roof, hiding behind the heater like he usually did when he was upset.

He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He felt his eyes start to water, but the tears didn't fall until he realized he only had the ripped top corner. Kendall must have grabbed it when he ran. He sighed, letting a couple more tears fall.

~B~T~R~

"Hey Logan, you alright?" Kendall asked. Kendall had been watching him sense class had ended. He had a sad look in his eyes, and Kendall wanted to know why. But Logan didn't answer. He took off in a dead run. Kendall, with his reflex skills, went to grab Logan's hand. He missed and grabbed the paper in Logan's hand. The part Logan had been holding ripped, leaving Kendall with everything but the corner.

Kendall watched Logan run past a corner. He had an urge to chase after him, but decided against it. He looked down at the paper in his hands. A big, red 67 stared back at him. "Oh, Logie." Kendall whispered.

He had watched Logan teach Carlos this stuff, getting him ready for this test. How did Logan get a 67?

"What is it?" Carlos asked. He looked up at Kendall, as he and James had been talking about their hundreds. "Hey, where'd Logan go?" He asked, looking around.

Kendall looked up at Carlos. "He just took off." Before Carlos or James could say anything, he showed them the paper.

Carlos looked up at Kendall, a shocked expression on his face. "There's no way that's Logan's. He helped me study, and I got a 100."

Kendall looked back down at the paper and saw Logan's neat signature on the top. "It's his. Guess it's just one of those days." He said. He turned around and stared at the place where Logan had taken off. "We better go find him."

Carlos and James nodded. "I'll take the pool. Knowing Logan he could be anywhere by now." Carlos said, taking off in to the pool.

"I got the park." James turned around and headed off towards the park.

Kendall headed towards the apartment.

*45 minutes later*

Logan stared up at the clouds, watching as they slowly passed. Every now and then wiping his eyes, even though he had already stopped crying. They were now dry from staring at the sun.

He leaned his backpack against the heater, using it like a pillow. He closed his stinging eyes and let his mind wander, relaxing till he fell asleep.

~B~T~R~

"Anything?" Kendall ask Carlos as he walked into the pool area.

"No. He's not here." Carlos said.

"Same for me." James said, walking up to them.

They searched/waited for Logan to appear somewhere for almost 3 hours. He wasn't answering their phone calls. It was just like he vanished off the face of the earth, or at least the Palm Woods.

"Where do you think he is Kendall?" Carlos asked, looking at his friend with sad eyes.

Kendall just looked up at the sky, staring at the passing clouds. That's when an idea hit him. "I think I know where he is." Kendall whispered, walking/running back inside, Carlos and James on his heels.

~B~T~R~

Logan rolled over on his back. He blinked his eyes a few times, slowly realizing he had fallen asleep on the roof. He smiled at the calm sky, which was beginning to darken as the sun began to set. Everything was calm. He was still upset about getting a 67, but right now everything was calm.

"Logan!" A voice yelled from the stairs. Logan sighed, not wanting to deal with his friends, but knowing they would find him eventually.

"Here!" He yelled. His voice was tight from crying, and also stifling a yawn.

He heard 3 pairs of feet running towards him. He sighed and looked down at the top of the roof, suddenly interested in the spider crawling along.

"Logan!" He heard Carlos yell, before his head suddenly made contact with the roof.

"Ow, Carlos! Get off me!" He yelled, trying to push the boy off him, without pushing him off the roof.

"Sorry Logie." He said, getting up and sitting on his knees.

Logan sat up and rubbed his head. "Sheesh, from the day I met you you've been tackling me to the ground."

Carlos smiled. "So true. Are you okay?" He looked at him with his puppy dog eyes. Logan laughed.

"I'm better." He looked up at James and Kendall, who were just staring at him. "Hey guys."

James sat down next to Carlos, giving him a smile. "You scared the heck out of us Logie. We thought you had just disappeared."

Logan gave him a half smile. "Sorry. I fell asleep. I didn't mean to, I swear." He looked up at Kendall, giving him an apologetic smile. Kendall sighed and smiled, also sitting down.

"Sorry about the 67." Kendall said.

Logan's smile disappeared, but he shrugged. "It won't kill me. Yeah, it will probably lower my grade from an A to a B, but-" He looked at his three friends surrounding him. "I'll always have you guys 100 percent of the time, right?" The three boys smiled and nodded.

"You're such a sap Logan." James said, punching him. "And we'll always have you."

Logan smiled. "67 percent of the time."

They all gave him puzzled looks. "What does that mean?" Carlos asked.

"It means 33 percent of the time, you guys will be doing something stupid and I won't help." They all laughed and punched him. "I got to get new friends." Logan laughed, rubbing his arm.

"We love you too, Logie." Carlos said, before tackling Logan into a hug. James and Kendall started laughing, before joining in on the dog pile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I countinue with the cheesy endings! Ahhh, I should pass out some nacho chips. Anyway, something I KEEP forgetting to say: If you like Logie angst, go read CheekyBrunette's stories. They are like, the most EPIC stories EVER! She reminded me to put this, so thanks Cheeky. GO READ <strong>_**NOW!**_** I command you! But don't forget to read these too. REVIEWS ARE VIRTUAL LOVE!**

**Ella ;)**


	5. Theme 13 Misfortune

**Okay, sorry this is late. I went on a day trip to Chicago Saturday. It was sooo long. We got up at 4 a.m. and didn't get home till 1:30 a.m. Gah, my feet still hurt. On to the story that I hope won't be super cheesy, but get your chips ready anyway!**

**Another shout out to Cheeky, who mentioned my story in her story Some Wild Behavior, thanks Cheeky! That made my super long, boring train ride better because then I started thinking about this! (My phone had internet, but it died after I read the chapter…) So**

**_T*H*A*N*K*S*_**

**Inspired by the true story of and co-written with Daniella Smith (my sister)**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Misfortune <strong>_**(does anyone else find that ironic? Lucky number 13 is Misfortune…)**_

"Whoa."

"Awesome!"

"My hair!"

"Run!"

That was the reactions from the four boys as thunder rumbled above them, as they had been playing street hockey in an abandon parking lot, and rain came pouring down. Kendall took off running. James put his hands over his head and followed Kendall. Carlos followed with a smile on his face, stepping in every puddle as he went. Logan, unknowing to them, stayed behind and stared up at the sky.

After the last storm, and some teasing from his friends, he decided he needed to face his fear of storms. And besides, this was a light summer storm, not an evil one. He couldn't even see the lightening. He stared up at the clouds, blinking every now and then when rain hit his eyes.

"It's kind of weird, isn't it?" Logan asked. When no one replied he looked around. "Guys? Guys!" Still no answer. Logan shook his wet head, drops falling on his shoes. He took off running towards the Palm Woods.

But he didn't get very far. He got probably ten steps when he slipped in a puddle. His feet flew out from under him and he fell to the ground, landing on his butt.

Pain shot up his spine so quickly Logan gaped, and then yelled in pain. He fell to his side, listening to his yell echo across the parking lot.

He laid there, catching his breath, feeling the hot sting of his tears as they fell across his face. The pain in his back dropped to an ache, but whenever he moved, it hurt like heck.

"Help!" Logan yelled, listening again as it echoed. He waited for the familiar sound of tennis shoes hitting the pavement but it never came.

He slowly, ever so slowly, pulled his phone out of his pocket, thankful it wasn't on the side he was laying on.

He dialed the cursed 3 numbers and listen to it ring, hating that his speaker button was broken. His back pain was slowly growing with his arm in the position it was in. "911 what's you emergency?" The calm voice asked.

Logan took a deep breath. He was shivering from lying in the cold rain, crying from the pain. "My n-name is L-l-Logan M-mi-Mitchell. I've f-fallen in an empty p-parking lot a mile s-south of the P-p-palm W-w-woods. I think I m-might have b-broken my back. I need an ambulance." He said the last sentence so calmly, his shivering stutter disappearing for a moment.

"Okay, an ambulance is being sent to your location." Logan hung up the phone, not really caring if the person had more to say. His arm being up by his ear hurt his back, but he was in a position where he just couldn't lay the phone on his ear.

He thought about calling his friends, but the pain would be too much to bear. And if he did brake his back, then he shouldn't move unless necessary.

_How did this happen?_ He thought_. I've fallen on my butt many times, at least 20 times in the last hour. How come this time I got hurt?_

_Oh man, I could become paralyzed!_ Logan's worrying mine instantly went to worst case scenario. _That would ruin Big Time Rush. Oh man, James is gonna be so mad! I should've been more careful! This is all my fault._

_What fault is yours?_ A voice asked in the back of his head. _They ran too, you just got stuck with the misfortune._Logan scoffed at his inner mind. It was right, but he still felt bad.

_Well yeah you idiot, your back is broken._Logan smiled dispute the fact tears were still falling, joining the cold cruel rain that was freezing him. He took a deep breath, shivering more as he let it out. He was scared, but his mind was slowing down, so he just laid there, starting at the ground that was equal to his face, watching the raindrops explode from impact. He stopped thinking and just watched the rain.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome." Carlos said as they ran into the Palm Woods.<p>

"Say that to my hair." James pulled out him comb and started fixing his hair.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked, shaking his hair like a dog.

"We probably lost him. He'll be here in a minute. Let's go up to the apartment and dry off." Carlos and Kendall nodded. As the three boys headed up to the apartment, Kendall couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Now Logan was completely drenched and freezing. He was shaking violently, his teeth clicking whenever they hit. How long did it take an ambulance to get there? This was crazy.<p>

Logan sighed, wishing his friends were with him. How misfortunate did this event have to get. Logan looked down at his phone, wishing he wasn't in so much pain that he couldn't call his friends.

He mentally smacked himself when he saw what his phone said. He flipped it open and hit OK

**1 new message**

**Hey Logan, where'd you go?  
>-Kendall<br>**  
>Logan smiled. <em>How did I forget about text?<em>

_You're in a crazy situation_, his mind answered. _The obvious was obviously not a choice._

"Shut up." Logan said aloud. He hit reply and, slower with only one hand, typed a short reply.

**Hurt. Stil in lot. A-lance comin. Help?  
>-Logan<strong>

Logan laid his head back down on the pavement, a dull thud echoing through his head. This was extremely boring...How long did it take for the ambulance to get there? It's only been like five minutes, again his mind answered.

Logan felt his hand vibrate. He opened his phone and hit okay again.

**Be there in 3. Are you alright?  
>-Kendall<strong>

Logan sighed. No he wasn't alright; he was lying in a parking lot! He hit the reply button and started typing again.

**Ok. Kind of. Not bleeding :) Bring blanket?  
>-Logan<strong>

Another fit a shivers hit and Logan wrapped one arm around him, the other still where he had fallen on it. He slowly pulled his knees up so he was more-or-less in a fetal position. The movement stretched his back painfully for a moment, before relaxing with a lesser ache.

* * *

><p>As soon as they had reached the elevator, Kendall pulled out his cell and texted Logan.<p>

**Hey Logan, where'd you go?  
>-Kendall<strong>

It wasn't until they were already inside apartment in fresh clothes that Kendall got a reply. He sighed, relieved that Logan texted back. That relieve was gone as soon as he read the message.

**Hurt. Stil in lot. A-lance comin. Help?  
>-Logan<strong>

Kendall shot up from the sofa, earning a confused look from Carlos and James. "What's up?" James asked.

Kendall looked at his friends. "Logan's hurt. He's still in the parking lot. Come on." The three of them quickly put their shoes back on, also throwing on some jackets. Kendall typed a reply as they left the apartment.

**Be there in 3. Are you alright?  
>-Kendall<strong>

They were waiting for the elevator to come when Carlos looked at Kendall. "Do you know how bad?"

Kendall looked down at his phone. "Bad enough that he called an ambulance, and didn't call us." That's when Kendall got a message back.

**Ok. Kind of. Not bleeding :) Bring blanket?  
>-Logan<strong>

Kendall looked at James, who was the second fastest. "James, can you run back to the apartment and grab a blanket?" James nodded and sprinted down the hallway. Kendall looked back down at his phone and typed a reply.

**Ok. Be there in 5 now. What happened?**

**-Kendall**

James ran back with a small, yet thick blanket. The elevator opened and they got in, impatiently waiting as the elevator went down. As soon as the doors opened, the bolted out. The rain was falling a bit harder than it was earlier, but they didn't care, they just ran. Being careful of course, the last thing they needed were 2 hurt friends.

* * *

><p>Logan felt his phone vibrate again, but didn't feel like answering it. He was comfortable, or as comfortable as you can get lying in a parking lot in the pouring rain. His mind was also having a heated argument.<p>

_This is pathetic. How can someone break their back by falling on their butt? I guess I'm just that weak..._

_No! You're not weak and you know it!_

_I know it. But they won't. I'm lying in a parking lot in the pouring rain, crying. They're gonna think I'm weak._

_They're your best friends, they will _not_ think you are weak. I think the cold is getting to your head._

_The cold is getting me everywhere. I'm going to get hypothermia._

_Will you stop thinking negatively? Sheesh._

_You're me! Wait, I'm arguing with myself. Who does that?_

_You._

_Shut up._

Logan sat there for a couple of seconds, thinking about what he had said.

_This is really weird, you know? If I start talking to myself out loud, I'm blaming you._

_Then you'll just be blaming yourself._

_I know that! Gosh you're annoying._

_I can get even more annoying._

_Oh, please don't._

_What did the man say when he walked into a bar?_

_What?_

_Owe._

Despite the situation, Logan started laughing. It was a small chuckle, but he was laughing. "I'm sorry. But that was the stupidest joke I've ever heard. Oh look, I'm talking out loud. I now blame you."

_Blame yourself._

"Shut up. Gosh, you're g-getting on my nerves. Aren't you, l-like, supposed to be h-helping me rather than annoying m-me? You are me, b-by t-the way. If I'm sad, you're sad."

_I know. This is just more fun. So, Logie, what do you want to do?_

"What k-kind of q-question is t-that? I want to g-get out of the r-rain and be at a f-freaking hospital of c-course!"

_Don't yell at me, I'm you._

"I d-don't c-care if y-your y-you or y-your m-me. And y-yes, I know w-we are the same p-person! So yes, t-technically I am y-you and y-you are me. Happy now?"

"Logan?" A voice asked behind him, causing him to jump, which made his back throb.

"K-Kendall, y-you s-scared m-me." His shivering was getting worse, so his stutter was too. His friend appeared in front of him, getting on his knees so Logan could see him better.

"I wasn't the one talking to myself."

Logan shrugged. "Well, I-I w-was b-be-ing annoy-ing. W-Where are C-C-Carlos and J-J-James?" Carlos then appeared next to Kendall. Logan also felt something covering him, shielding his body from the rain and warming him. He immediately tightened the blanket. James then, also appeared on the other side of Kendall.

"Logie, what happened?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed. "I-I w-was g-going after y-y-you g-g-guys, w-when I slipped. I l-l-landed wrong or s-s-something because my b-back r-r-really hurts. I t-t-think I might have b-b-broken it." _Where's the ambulance?_ He asked himself.

_If you don't know, I don't know._

Logan let out a growl, causing his three friends to look more worried. He smiled. "Sorry, m-my mind is annoying me." He was thankful he wasn't shivering so badly anymore, but he could feel the rain beginning to soak through the blanket.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" Kendall asked, real concern in his voice, which made Logan start laughing, which made Kendal look more worried. "What's so funny?"

Logan looked up at him. "Dude, how often if that question asked seriously? It's just funny to me." His friends looked even more concern, so Logan stopped laughing. "Want to hear a corny joke?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. His three friends just shrugged. "Wow, you guys are no fun right now."

"Well, what do you expect?" Kendall started. "Our best friend is lying in a parking lot in the rain, hurt. It's kind of scary."

Logan was about to say something when he heard sirens. "Finally. They took forever." _It's been, like, fifteen minutes._ He corrected. "Shut up!" His three friends looked at him, ever _more_ worried. "Sorry. Just chill guys. I'm not bleeding, I can still feel my toes, everything is gonna be fine." That's when their worried expressions lessened.

* * *

><p>Kendall watched as his friend was loaded up onto a gurney, hissing in pain as they laid him on his back, strapping his arms and legs down. They had covered him with a wool blanket, which quickly made Logan stop shivering so much. The thing that worried Kendall is when they put the neck brace on. "What's that for?" He asked one of the paramedics.<p>

She looked at him. "His spin might be broken; it's just to be safe."

They loaded Logan up into the ambulance. He tried his best to look at them and give them a smile, but with the neck brace it was impossible. So he just waved at them. The ambulance doors shut and it drove away. The three boys stood there in silence for a second, before Carlos spoke up. "Why didn't one of us go with him?" He looked over at James and Kendall, who just slapped themselves. The boys ran back to the Palm Woods.

Upon arrival they threw the soaked blanket they brought into the trunk of their car and quickly got in, driving to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>*1 hour later*<strong>

Kendall pushed Logan out of his room at the hospital. Logan was quietly sobbing, the pain in his back at an all time high as he was sitting up. Kendall felt really bad, watching his friend cry, but he knew that soon the shot they had given him would go into effect and the pain would subside. Logan would also, most likely, pass out on him by the end of the hour.

Just a small compression fracture. So small the doctors had to squint to see it. Logan was going to be just fine. Give him two weeks, and he'll be back on his feet like normal. In 3 weeks, he should be completely normal and can continue with their dance training. Kendall gave a small smile as James helped him help Logan into the car. Carlos sat in back with him as they drove back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>*Another hour later*<strong>

James, Kendall, and Carlos shared a laugh as they saw Logan passed out on the couch. The medicine was doing its job and Logan was sleeping peacefully.

It was misfortunate that that day happened, but it did. What wasn't misfortunate for Logan was that he didn't have to deal with Gustavo for 2 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, check it out. It wasn't super cheesy! Yay! Yeah, this chapter was a little darker and a lot longer. Gosh. Okay, so sorry the ending was a bit choppy, but that's how it happened to my sister. One moment at the hospital the next passed out on the couch. So, yep. I don't really have anything to say...Oh! Yes I do. This chapter (like I said above) was inspired by my sister, because this actually happened to her in February. But it is also inspired by the story "Help I've fallen and I can't get up!" By Sastiel. GO READ IT IS AWESOME! Unless you don't like gruesome stuff...still read it.<strong>

**Okay so review. The button is down there! **V**_P_**V**_R_**V**_E_**V**_S_**V**_S_**V V**_T_**V**_H_**V**_E_**V V**_B_**V**_U_**V**_T_**V**_T_**V**_O_**V**_N_**V

**Ella**


	6. Theme 23 Cat

**Okay, so sense the last chapter was so... Not happy (?) How bout we do a funny one? I like the idea, and I'm writing the story, so I'm gonna do it. You guys should feel loved, because I love you guys. I checked my email like an hour after I posted chapter 5 and it said there was nothing new, I refreshed the page thinking nothing would change but BAM I had like a million alerts from reviews to alerts to favorites! My poor email... I love, ya'll!**

**Ella**

* * *

><p><strong>23. Cat<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Logan and James walked out of the mall, Logan holding a new book, James holding many bags of things.<p>

"I cannot believe I let you bring me along." Logan muttered, walking and reading his book.

"You're the one who agreed, and besides it was fun!"

Logan scoffed, side stepping to avoid a person going the other way. "The only fun part was when we were in that makeup store and the worker called you ma'am."

James glared at him. "That was _not_ funny."

Logan shrugged. "From your view it t'was not." James gave him a confused look. Logan lifted up the book he was reading. "Book." He stated.

James nodded. "Oh, you got that thing like 10 minutes ago and you're already talking like your character?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. I'm on page 80."

James turned around and started walking backwards, watching Logan. "Slow day?" Just then Logan suddenly stopped, looking up from his book.

"Cat." He bent down on his knees, laid his book on the ground, and started rubbing his fingers together. James turned around and saw a small calico kitten walking up to Logan. It rubbed its head against Logan's hand and he picked it up. "Hey little buddy, where'd you come from."

The little kitten looked up at him. "Meow?" It answered. Logan smiled and continued petting it.

James walked over to them. "He's pretty cute."

Logan shook his head. "It's a girl, James."

James raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Logan picked up his book. "Book." He answered again.

James just shrugged, not really caring how Logan knew that. He reached over to pet the kitten, but it hissed at him. Logan started laughing. "It has a good judgment in people."

"Hey!" He reached to pet the kitten again, this time it didn't hiss. Instead as soon as he touched it, it jumped on his wrist, clawing his way up to his shoulder. "Owe, get off me cat!" He reached up to get the cat, but it jumped on his head. "No, not the hair!" James again, went to grab the kitten. It jumped on his hand and refused to let go. "Owe, owe owe! Logan, get this demon cat off me!"

Logan, who was doubled over laughing, walked over and grabbed the little kitten. It started purring as Logan petted it. "You're not a demon cat are you?" The kitten looked up and meowed again. "No you're not." He looked up at James. "Think Mama K will let me keep him?"

James shook his head. "There is _no _way we're taking that...that monster home." The kitten looked at James, giving him a small meow.

Logan shrugged and started walking home. The little kitten crawled up his arm, not digging his claws into his arm, and curled up on his shoulder. Logan gave a small laugh and looked back at James, who was rooted in spot. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I refuse to go anywhere with that cat." He stated.

Logan shrugged and continued walking again. "Fine, but it's your fault when it rains tonight and all your new clothes get ruined." That got James moving, but he stayed at least 2 feet away from Logan, or the cat.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Logan called as they walked into 2J. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out the milk and a small plate. He put the plate and the kitten on the floor, pouring the milk into the bowl. The kitten happily drank it.<p>

"I'm going to go put my stuff in my room!" He heard James call.

"'Kay!" He yelled back. He continued watching the kitten, which he had named Jade. He heard James walk into his room. The kitten finished its milk and went and laid in Logan's lap. He smiled and picked up his book, continuing from page 81.

A couple minutes later he heard the main door open, followed by Kendall and Carlos' voice. "Hey guys!" He yelled.

"Hey Lo- where are you?" Carlos yelled.

"Kitchen floor!" He yelled back.

Carlos then appeared. "Why are you on the floor?" Logan picked up Jade and showed him. "Kitten!" He yelled and ran over. Before he could even touch her, James appeared and pulled him back. "Dude, I wanna pet the cat!" He yelled, trying to run away, but James had the back of his shirt.

"Don't touch that cat, it's evil!" He yelled.

Carlos, being Carlos, slipped out of his shirt and ran over to the cat. It jumped in his arms and started purring. "Yeah James, it's gonna purr me to death." He teased. He looked up at James, whose face and left arm were covered in cuts. His left hand had small, deep cuts. "What happened to you?"

James scoffed. "That demon cat."

Carlos picked up Jade and looked her closely in her eyes, their noses touching. Jade meowed and licked his nose. Carlos laughed and looked at Logan, who nodded. "Jade did attack him, but she only seems to not like James." He said.

Carlos laughed. "Jade hates James." He paused for a minute. "Jade sounds a lot like James." He stood up and walked up to James, who back up slowly as the cat came closer. "Jade should be your girl name, James!" He called, slightly bouncing up and down. Logan started laughing in the background.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, appearing beside James. Jade looked at Kendall and hissed. Logan then appeared beside Carlos. Kendall looked at the cat. "Where'd you get the cat?" He asked Carlos.

Carlos pointed at Logan. "Logan got it."

Logan shrugged. "It walked up to me as we were walking home. It also attacked James." Logan said simply.

Kendall gave him a shocked look. "And you brought it here?" He asked. Logan nodded. "Why? If it attacked James-"

"Exactly." Logan interrupted. "_She_ attacked James. That doesn't mean _she_ still will." Logan made sure Kendall got the point that Jade was a she, not an it.

Carlos nodded. Logan took Jade and looked her in the eyes. "Be nice." He stated simply. Jade meowed in return. Logan nodded and handed her to James. He hesitantly took her. She meowed and licked his hand. "See, she just needs some training."

James laughed. "That tickles." Jade looked up at James and meowed before jumping over onto Kendall's shoulder. She rubbed up against is neck as if to say "Please, love me." Kendall started laughing.

"See? She's sweet. James probably just scared her; he was caring a million bags." James nodded and watched Jade.

Carlos ran off for a minute, returning wearing a new shirt and his helmet. "Okay, well sense we're all fussing over a kitten, I'm gonna go do something. Logan, come help me." Logan sighed and followed Carlos to the door.

"Be careful!" Kendall yelled. Carlos just waved at him, but Logan yelled an okay back. Kendall laughed before placing the kitten on the counter. "So, what do we do with you?" He asked her.

Jade tilted her head, giving him a weird look. "Ummm Kendall?" James asked. "She doesn't look so sweet anymore." Kendall looked at James, then back at Jade. Jade meowed evilly, before pouncing at the two boys.

* * *

><p>"That was AWESOME!" Carlos yelled as he and Logan walked into the apartment.<p>

"Yeah yeah, good thing you brought me. You would've gone splat."

"That's why I brought you." He looked around the apartment, which didn't show any sign of James and Kendall. "Guys? Where are you?" He yelled.

As if on cue, Kendall and James came running out of the bedrooms, yelling. Instead of taking the swirly slide, they just jumped over the edge, hitting the ground running. They jumped over the orange couch and ran back into the bathroom, locking the door.

Logan looked at Carlos, confused. Carlos returned the look. They slowly walked towards the bedrooms. One door was open, Carlos and James' room. They slowly walked in, just to find Jade sleeping on Carlos' pillow. Nothing was out of place or anything. Logan picked her up and they walked to where the boys were hiding.

"You guys okay?" Carlos called.

The door slowly opened, only revealing half of the two boys' face. "That cat's evil." James said. Carlos looked at Logan, who nodded and walked away, going out into the hallway. James and Kendall came out of the bathroom, covered in tiny cuts.

"Jade did that?" Carlos asked.

"That cat is evil." Kendall said.

"Yeah she-" James was interrupted by a scream and something hitting their apartment door. "Was that Logan?" He asked.

Carlos looked at him. "Logan took Jade out in to the hall." Kendall and James eyes widened and they ran to the door, quickly pulling it open. Nothing was there except one of Logan's shoes. "What happened?" Carlos asked, more to himself than anyone.

"We got to find him, before that cat kills him." Kendall said. The other boys nodded and they split up.

* * *

><p>They met back up in front of the apartment door an hour later. "I couldn't find him." They all said at once. Kendall opened the door, only to run into Logan, knocking him to the ground. "Owe…" Logan said, rubbing his head. He looked up at Kendall, who was staring at him. "Guys!" He got up quickly. "I was just about to go looking for you. Where have you been?"<p>

Kendall gave him a confused/shocked look. "Where have _we_ been? Where have _you_ been? We've been out looking for you. Where have you been?" He asked.

"Finding a home for Jade. This nice little old lady named Mary about a mile away took her." Logan said a sad smile on his face.

Kendall looked down at his friend; he could tell he was sad about giving up the kitten. "Why did you give her up?" He asked.

Logan looked at him, surprised by the question. "She'd attack you guys." He said.

"Oh…" He trailed off, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm starving! Can we order a pizza?" Carlos asked behind them.

Logan started laughing. "Yeah, I'll call." Logan walked off to go get his phone from his room.

"So, what was it like being attacked by a kitten?" Carlos laughed as they walked over to the couch.

James sighed. "She was more like a ninja cat. This is what happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys like? When I saw cat I couldn't think of anything for it. Than I remembered when my sister found this little kitten and it like to sleep on her head, but it would always attack me. So I thought about this!<strong>

**Okay, so just a pointless fact about me today, I'm having this overwhelming urge to listen to Christmas songs, so I keep replaying Beautiful Christmas by BTR. So, if I post a Christmas chapter today, you know why.**

**Okay, my mission today is to post 3 chapters of this. Hopefully I'll make it. Review will help! So REVIEW!**

***ElLa***

**p.s. Does anyone else hate what fanfiction has done to the main page thingy when you log in? I don't like it.**


	7. Theme 89 Through the Fire

**Ugh, come on people, stop giving me ideas! I mean seriously, this chapter came to be from burning pancakes, and check out where it goes…Thanks Cheek, you've damaged me.**

* * *

><p><strong>89. Through the Fire<strong>

Logan woke up and stretched. Looking around his room he saw what time it was. 11:13. Shoot, he slept in. That's what he got for staying up reading. He got up, stretched again, and walked out into the living room.

Looking around, he didn't see anyone. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fried, well 2 notes.

The first one was from Mrs. Knight.

_Dear boys,_

_Had earns to do, took Katie with me to stop her from watching Fox._

_Be back late tonight._

_Mrs. Knight_

The second one was from his friends.

_Dear Logan,_

_Went out riding in the BTR mobile, didn't want to wake you up, knew you stayed up late._

_Be back later._

_Carlos, Kendall, James._

Logan sighed, so he had the apartment to himself for a while. He felt his stomach growl. He looked up in the cabinets and found a bag of Just Add Water pancakes. He decided to make them and started getting the stuff together.

Logan was flipping pancakes when he heard his phone rang. He put the pancake he was making on the plate with the ones he'd already made. He ran off to his bedroom to find his phone. He picked it up off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Logie. We were just making sure you didn't sleep all day. What are you doing?" _James asked.

"Nothing, just making some pancakes."

"_Okay, cool. We'll be home in about half an hour. Okay?"_

"Okay, talk to you later." He heard a click as James hung up. He sat down on his bed for a second, and saw his book lying on the floor. He picked it up and started reading.

A couple of minutes later, his reading was interrupted by the sound of a loud beeping sound. He sat up, trying to figure out what the sound was.

_Fire alarm_. He realized.

He bolted to the door, quickly checking to see if the door was hot. It wasn't so he threw it open. He saw smoke rising from the kitchen. _I didn't turn the stove off._ He thought. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw large flames rising from the on fire pan, which was quickly spreading, burning his near-by pancakes. He ran over, grabbed the pan, and threw it into the sink, turning on the water. The flames were quickly put out. He turned around and saw the wall was on fire.

_Damn_. He thought. He never cussed, but this situation was scary. He grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink and started spraying. An ablaze piece of the wall fell down, blocking Logan's way out of the kitchen. He continued spraying the fire until the fire extinguisher ran out. He looked over and saw the wall in front of him. It was catching the counter on fire.

_Shoot. _What was he going to do? He had to get out, or he was going to burn to death. He was sweating furiously. He backed up until the wall. He was going to die.

_No, I won't die like this._ He thought. _I'll just…_Before he could even process what he was doing, he took off, using the wall like a spring board. He took off quickly, jumping through the fire. It hurt very badly the second he was in the blaze. He hit the ground on the other side, quickly rolling to put out any flames on his clothes. He stood up and ran into his room, grabbing his phone and dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A voice asked.

Logan had a quick déjà vu moment before answering. "My name is Logan Mitchell. I'm reporting a fire at apartment 2J at the Palm Woods. I'm currently inside the apartment with possibly no way out." He ran back out of the room and back into the living room. Sure enough the fire had spread, blocking his way out. He slid down the slide, trying to get as low as possible.

"Okay, help is on the way." Logan hung up. He got down on all fours and crawled across the smoke filled living room. He sat against the far wall, sweating against the heat. His adrenalin rush ending he realized his lungs and eyes were burning from the smoke. His head was spinning. The fire was spreading across the living room, about 4 feet from the orange couch.

Logan pulled his knees up to his chest, staring at the flames giving the room an eerie red glow. He was scared, terrified actually. The smoke was tearing at lungs, making him cough. His eyes were watering, both from crying and the heat making them sting.

_I'm going to die._ He thought, and the chances were very likely. The fire department was a good 15 minutes away, that is with them having there sirens on and going around all the cars. The flames were going to reach him.

_The guys…oh god I'm going to miss them! I don't want to die!_ He stared at the flame, which seemed to be closing on him. Then he remembered his phone. He quickly grabbed it and dialed James' number.

He listened as it rang, praying he would answer. It rang and rang and rang. Then the voicemail picked up. Logan laughed at the irony.

_Hey, you reached James. Can't answer my phone right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back._ He'll call him back…that is if he lived.

"H-hey J-James." He coughed a couple of times. "Hey, well, I managed to catch the place on fire making pancakes. Only me right?" He smiled weakly. "Well, I just called the fire department, but it's getting pretty bad. I'm not able to get out of here. I don't think they're going to get to me in time. I already have some burns because I had to go through the fire to get my phone. Okay, so like I said I don't think I'm going to make it. It's really scary James; you would not believe how red everything is. Anyway, I just had to call one more time, just to be safe, in case I don't make it. You were always my brother James, as were Carlos and Kendall."

He went into another coughing fit. "I gotta get off here, the smokes really bad. I love you buddy, don't forget that, okay? Make sure you don't, and make sure Kendall and Carlos don't either, okay? Love ya again buddy. Don't forget anything. Goodbye." He hit the end button, tears falling down his cheeks, stinging his eyes. He started coughing again.

He laid down on the floor, closing his eyes and relaxing. _Maybe dying won't be so bad. I won't have to worry about anything. I won't have to deal with pain. I'll have all the books I can read. _Logan mind slowed down, soon he completely blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Finally we're back on the highway. I thought we we're gonna die out there." Carlos said from the back of the BTR mobile.<p>

"We weren't going to die." Kendall said from the driver seat. "And we're about 10 minutes from the house, so you can eat when we get there." Kendall continued before Carlos could.

"Fire truck coming Kendall." James said, looking behind them. Kendall pulled over and watched as the truck passed, not paying much attention.

"Wow, they were goingr fast." Kendall said.

James nodded. "Yeah, must be a bad fire." Kendall pulled back into the rode and James turned up the radio, loud enough to not hear his phone ringing.

As they got closer to the destination, they saw smoke rising from the building. "It was the Palm Woods on fire?" Carlos asked.

"Wonder what happened." James said. They pulled into the parking lot, and James quickly realized something. "It's our apartment!" He called. Kendall and Carlos looked where the smoke was coming from and saw it was theirs.

"Logan…" Kendall whispered, Carlos seemed to get the same idea because he yelled, "Logan!" As soon as Kendall parked, James and Carlos bolted out of the car. Kendall turned off the car and followed them. They ran up to the front of the crowd that was forming. They tried to run through but they were stopped by a cop.

"We can't let you through." He said.

"That's our brother in there!" Kendall yelled.

"Was he still in the apartment?" The cop asked.

"We don't know!" Kendall screamed. Carlos walked away for a minute to try and call Logan, but was immediantly met with his voicemail. "LOGAN!" He suddenly heard Kendall scream. He turned around to see Kendall and James pushing past the police man, running towards something. He quickly followed.

They were met by a scary sight. There was a fire man caring an unconscious Logan. Logan was covered in dirt, his pale face ghostly white, his arms, legs, and his clothes were burnt in places. The fire man immediantly took him over to the waiting ambulance.

They laid him on a stretcher and placed an oxygen over mask over his face. Kendall, Carlos, and James all ran over to where he was. "Oh, Logie." Kendall said, looking at Logan's white and dirt covered face. "What happened?"

James, who was on Logan's other side, holding his hand, looked at him. "When I called him earlier, he was making pancakes. Something must have caught on fire."

Carlos, who was at Logan's knee, started bawling. He buried his face into Logan's knee. Kendall put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "It's going to be okay, Carlos. Logan wouldn't leave us without a goodbye." He said.

James, watching the two boys, felt his phone vibrate, indicating he had a missed call. He pulled it out and saw Logan had called him. He listened to the voicemail, tears forming in his eyes, slowly falling over onto his cheeks. _Oh god, he did say goodbye._ He quickly put his phone back in his pocket and ran over to Carlos and Kendall, joining in on the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's the end. Before you throw a hissy fit at me, it's going to be a multi chapter fic. I've been dying to do one, so here it is. Thanks Cheeky for giving me the idea of burning pancakes.<strong>

**Okay, so just to let you know, pans CAN catch on fire. I've had that happen before. I was trying to make chocolate chip pancakes (did you know you **_**don't**_** put the chips in the mix? I didn't.) So, I was stirring the mix, when all of a sudden I smelled smoke. I looked up and the pan was smoking, little flames on it. I ran over and threw it into the sink. The smoke burned my throat and made my head spin, it was CRAZY!**

**So yep. Review, and I'll post the next chapter ASAP!**

**Ella!**


	8. Theme 11 Memory

**I failed my mission at writing and posting 3 chapters yesterday. My mom all of a sudden decided to take me out jeep riding…for 3 hours, just long enough to steal time for a chapter. Gosh, I was annoyed. I was even more when she refused to let me bring my BTR CD. I was like, are we going to have any fun? But then we picked up my friend, and it wasn't too bad.**

**Did you like me hurting Logan again? I did, it was fun. It made my sister cry when she read it…I laughed at her crying. Okay, so here's me continuing from the last chapter, hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Memory<strong>

The 3 boys paced sat in the waiting room, waiting for new on Logan. Kendall was pacing. James was holding Carlos, who was silently crying. He had ridden in the ambulance with Logan, while James and Kendall drove the car. It was horrible, seeing his friend in such a state. But he knew Logan wasn't going anywhere any time soon, Kendall had been right. Logan was too nice of a person; he wouldn't leave without a goodbye. Carlos thought back on a day permanently etched in his brain.

* * *

><p><em>13 year old Carlos and Logan sat on a park bench, watching the sun rise. "Why did you want me here so early?" Carlos asked, rubbing his eyes.<em>

"_Just watch." Logan stated. Carlos yawned and nodded._

_About 3 minutes later, right when the sun was full, the trees all glistened with a yellow light, shimmering with the early morning dew. "Whoa." Carlos said in awe._

"_I know, isn't it cool?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded. "I know it's a little girly, but I just thought it was really cool." Carlos nodded again, still staring at the sun. "It's sad though." Logan sighed._

_Carlos looked at Logan. "Why?"_

_Logan looked back at his friend. "Because before you can really enjoy it, it's gone." Carlos turned his attention back to the trees, to see the sun had shifted, and the trees light weren't as bright."Nothing gold can stay." Logan said._

_Carlos looked at him. "What?"_

_Logan looked at him."You don't know that poem?" Carlos shook his head. "__Nature's first_ _green is gold,__her hardest hue to hold.__Her early leaf's a flower;__but only so an hour.__Then leaf subsides to leaf.__So Eden sank to grief,__so dawn goes down today.__Nothing gold can stay.__"_

_Carlos smiled at his smart friend. "How do you know that?"_

_Logan shrugged. "It was in a book, The Outsiders. Guess it just kind of stuck with me." Carlos nodded and then turned back to the sunrise. "How long will it rise like this?"_

"'_Bout a week." Logan said._

"_We'll have to bring James and Kendall-"_

"_They wouldn't understand." Logan interrupted. Carlos looked at him confused. "They wouldn't understand the beauty, but your Carlos, I knew you'd understand. So, we'll keep this between us, okay?" Logan looked at him with his big, brown eyes._

_Carlos nodded. "Deal, this will stay between us." He smiled and looked back at the sun, not even caring that it was 6:30 on a Saturday._

* * *

><p>James watched Kendall pace, watching him with concern. He had played the voicemail to Kendall, and it just made him even more agitated. Logan did say bye, so was he going to leave them, for good? James sighed, thinking about the last time he talked to Logan. He didn't even say bye, what kind of brother was he? Then he didn't hear Logan calling him when he was in the fire, all because he turned up the music. He began to think back to a day he had forgotten.<p>

* * *

><p><em>14 year old James was riding his bike around town, just enjoying the evening. He turned onto an old walking path in the woods outside of town. He was the only one who knew about this path, or he thought he was.<em>

_About a mile into the path, he heard something. He slowed to a stop and listened. It was a dull thud and a small grunt. The more he listened, the more he wanted to see what was happening. He put the kick stand down and started following the sounds, being as quiet as possible._

_About 5 feet from the path, he saw a small boy continuously punching a tree. James bent down behind a bush and watched. The boy kept hitting the tree for about 5 minutes, before falling to the ground, clutching his hands and crying._

_James shot up when he recognized the boy. "Logan?" He called out. Logan didn't even look up, unaware of his friend calling him. James ran over to the crying boy. "Logie?" He shook the boy's knee, causing him to jump and look up at him._

"_J-James? What are you doing here?" He asked._

_James shook his head. "I was just riding around. What are _you_ doing here?" At the question, Logan launched himself at James, wrapping his arms around his neck. James didn't even care that his bloody hands were ruining his shirt. "Hey, it's okay." He hugged Logan back, trying to comfort the crying boy._

_After about ten minutes Logan released James, sitting back down in front of him. "S-sorry." He mumbled, staring at the ground._

_James shook his head. "Don't be, it's okay. Now, can you tell me why you were hitting the tree?"_

_Logan nodded and took a deep breath. "I was just really angry. I'm not really sure why though. I just ran out of my house, ended up here, and started punching the tree." Logan looked down at his blood covered hands and tears start falling again. He looked up at James. "Do you think I could stay the night with you tonight?"_

_James nodded and pulled Logan into another hug. "Sure buddy. You okay?"_

_He felt Logan nod. "Just had a problem, but its fine now."_

* * *

><p>Kendall paced, staring at his feet, thinking about the worse. What if Logan did leave them? How were they going to go on? Logan was their common sense, their geek, their brother. Logan just couldn't die, not now. He was just becoming happy with his life. After waiting 10 years in a horrid home, where his mom hit him and his dad ignored him, he finally was placed into foster care. 3 years later he was placed in a foster home in Minnesota. His friends didn't find out until they were 15, and still didn't know where Logan lived…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Logan and Kendall were skating around on the pond behind Kendall's house, just messing around. Snow was falling ridiculously hard. Kendall ran over and tackled Logan, knocking him to the ground. They were interrupted by a sound.<em>

"_Dude, get off me. I have to answer my phone." Logan said, still being crushed by Kendall. Kendall stood up and helped Logan up to. Logan then skated over to where his backpack was and pulled out his phone. "Hello?" Kendall watched as Logan listened for a few seconds. "What? No, I can't. Mrs. Jay, do you not see the weather?" Kendall felt one of his eyebrows raise; he had never heard Logan mention a Mrs. Jay. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll get my stuff. Be there in like an hour." He hung up and skated back over to Kendall. "I have to go home." He and Kendall skated back over to the edge of the pond._

"_Dude, it's basically a blizzard. Nobody's should be driving in this weather." Kendall said, thinking Logan meant his parents were going to come pick him up._

"_I'm walking home." Logan said, taking off one of his skates and putting on a sneaker._

"_No way. You're not walking home alone in this weather." Kendall said, following Logan and quickly changing footwear._

"_I have to." Logan said simply, and began walking towards Kendall's house._

"_At least let my mom drive you home." Kendall said, following Logan._

"_Its fine Kendall, I can walk home." Logan pulled the back door to Kendall's house open. "Besides, your mom is at work and Katie's at a friend's house, no need to bother her."_

"_You know, I've never met your family." Kendall pointed out._

_Logan nodded. "You've told me before." Logan began collecting his things, slowly putting them in his backpack._

"_Why is that?" Kendall asked._

_Logan shrugged. "Bad luck?"_

_Kendall shook his head. "That's not just a coincidence. There's a reason." Kendall stated, this time determined to get an answer from his friend._

_Logan nodded. "I don't want you to meet them." He said._

_Kendall threw his hands up in the air. "That's what you say every time! Will you tell me why?" Kendall asked, and Logan shook his head. "Do they hurt you Logie? Is that why you have bandages on your hands every now and then?" Kendall had never asked that question, but it always bothered him when he saw Logan's hands wrapped up in white gauze._

"_They don't hurt me." Logan continued packing._

_Kendall walked over and grabbed his smaller friend by the shoulder, making him look him in the eyes. "Then why Logie?" Logan didn't answer, but just stared at him, tears forming in his eyes."Why?" Kendall whispered. Logan looked at his feet, tears falling down his cheeks. "Why?" Kendall shouted, giving Logan a small push, not meaning to but knocking him to the floor._

"_Because they're not my real family!" Logan screamed at him. He stared up at Kendall, tears rapidly falling down his cheeks. "I'm in a freakin foster home! My family didn't want me! Happy now?" Before Kendall process what Logan had said, Logan grabbed his bag and ran out his front door._

_Kendall stood there, Logan's words replaying in his mind. _They're not my real family! I'm in a foster home! My family didn't want me!_ Those 3 evil sentences replaying in his mind before the last one finally made contact with his brain. "Logan!" He yelled, running out his front door. He found Logan only a block away, crying under a tree. He ran over and pulled his friend into a hug. "I'm so sorry Logie, I didn't know." He whispered._

_Logan pushed him away and stood up. "I didn't want you to know! That's why you haven't met my fam- The people I live with! My own parents were ashamed of me and I didn't need my new friends being ashamed too!" Kendall just sat there, watching a crying Logan yell at him. "I moved 10 times in 3 years! All because nobody wanted me! Whenever they shipped me to a new family, I couldn't make friends! Nobody wanted to hang out with the foster kid! This time was going to be different! I wanted- I needed- to be wanted somewhere! I've gone 3 years being wanted and you ruined it! You're going to leave me like everyone else does and I'm going to get shipped off again! I'm going to have to re-build my life AGAIN! I just can't do that anymore!" Logan's knees buckled and he hit the ground, sobbing uncontrollable. "I just can't." He whispered._

_Kendall snapped out of his shock and crawled over to his bawling friend. He pulled him into a tight hug. "I refuse to leave you Logie. You're my brother, you're James and Carlos' brother too. All of us refuse to let anything bad happen to you, let alone let you get sent away." Logan shook in his arms, crying too hard to answer him. Kendall was still shocked about what had just happened, but he knew one thing, Logan needed him, and he needed Logan._

* * *

><p>Logan's past didn't matter right now. What matter was his future. Logan could <em>not<em> die. The group would just fall apart, or die trying not to. Logie, their Logie, just couldn't die.

The three boys continued their thoughts, Carlos falling asleep, until a doctor appeared in the waiting room. "Logan Mitchell?" He asked.

Kendall quickly walked up to the doctor. "Is he okay?" He asked.

The doctor nodded. "He will be. His exposed skin, meaning his arms, neck, knees, lower legs, and feet, are covered in 1st degree burns. His face and hands have 2nd degree burns. So, it will be like he has an extremely bad sunburn." Kendall sighed, looking back at James and the sleeping Carlos with a smile on his face. "It was a good thing they got him out when they did, otherwise he would've died from the lack of oxygen." Kendall looked back at the doctor. "Okay, so Logan is on some pain medication right now, so he is asleep. He should wake up in about an hour or 2. When he does he'll feel the pain of the burns. Just call a nurse and she'll come and give him some more medication, but he'll eventually have to deal with the pain. Like I said, it's just like a sunburn. He's also still on a breathing mask, just to be safe. He'll also have a nasty cough as his lungs heal from the smoke."

Kendall nodded. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "I warn you, it's not a real pretty sight. His nose and mouth are black from inhaling the smoke, and the rest of him is pretty red. His hands and face are beginning to blister. Try not to touch him where he's burned. Room 54, first floor."

Kendall nodded and walked over to his friends. He shook Carlos awake before looking up at James. "He's gonna be okay." He said when he had both of their attention. Carlos' face broke into a wide grin, as did James'. "Want to go see him?" They nodded.

As they walked to his room, Kendall told them what the doctor told him. The boys nodded as he told them not to touch him where he's burn. They walked up to the white door with the black numbers 854. "Ready?" Carlos and James nodded and Kendall slowly pushed the door open. He knew to expect this, but it wasn't the same as seeing it.

Like the doctor said, Logan's body was tinted red. His face was a deeper red, and little white patches where it was becoming blistered, so were his hands. "Whoa, red." He heard Carlos say behind him. He nodded in agreement before walking over to the bed, pulling a chair up next to it.

"You scared the heck out of us Logie." He whispered. Carlos pulled up another chair on the other side of Logan, James pulling up one at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, you did. Gosh Logie, seeing you on that stretcher…" James trailed off.

"It was just terrifying." Carlos finished.

"But, here you are, not fine, but healable." Kendall said. He looked at James who nodded. "You're gonna hurt for a little while, but we'll take care of you, like we promised." He looked over and Carlos and James nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Kendall held the still crying Logan tightly. "Can I call the others?" He asked him quietly. He felt Logan tense up as he thought about it. About 30 seconds later Logan nodded. Kendall pulled out his cell phone and dialed James' number.<em>

"Hello?" _James was laughing, which probably meant Carlos was over there._

"_James, is Carlos there?"_

"Yeah, here I'll put it on speaker."

"_Is anyone else there with you?"_

"No, why? What's wrong?" _Kendall could hear Carlos running over to the phone._

"_I'm at the park a block away from my house. You guys need to get here now. We got some new to tell you." Before the boys could say anything else, Kendall hung up. He returned his hand around Logan, rocking him slightly._

_Logan was still crying, not as hard, when James and Carlos got there. They immediantly dropped down beside Logan, giving him and Kendall worried looks. "What's wrong Logie?" James whispered, running a hand through Logan's hair._

_Logan looked up at Kendall, pleading him with his brown eyes to tell them. Kendall nodded and Logan buried his face into Kendall's chest; scared of how his friends were going to react. "Logan's in a foster home." Kendall said. James and Carlos' mouths fell open. They stared at Kendall, hoping he was kidding. Kendall just nodded and looked back down at Logan._

"_Really?" James asked._

_Logan pulled away from Kendall and nodded. "Have been for 6 years, just not this one. I'll explain what happened to you guys another day, that is if you still want to hang out with me…"_

_Carlos punched his shoulder. "Dude, you're our brother! Of course we want to hang out with you still! Where and how you live doesn't change you at all." Carlos said._

_Logan smiled. "Thanks."_

"_Hey buddy, don't we need to get you home? Won't your mom get worried?"_

_Kendall regretted the words as soon as he said them. Logan looked at him, danger glowing in his brown eyes. "She's not my mom." He snapped. Kendall nodded, knowing whatever he said would just make it worse. After a second of glaring at Kendall, Logan softened up. "Her name is Mrs. Jay, and yeah she will. You guys want to come with me?" He asked, standing up. The three boys nodded and they walked with Logan to the downtown foster home._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I'm still not finished with this, but at least it's not a cliffy! Okay, so I stayed up ALL FREAKIN NIGHT writing this, just because I love you guys so much! (And because I'm doing a bunch of stuff today so I won't update again till late tonighttomorrow)**

**So yeah, I didn't kill Logan, but I spent 2 hours looking up types of burns and what inhaling too much smoke can to do you. I couldn't find the info I wanted to give Logan carbon manoxide poisoning, otherwise I would have… Don't go to the Wikipedia page for burns, there are some nasty pictures.**

**Okay, so review. I'll update ASAP! Reviews are love in writing!**

**ELLA-KEllA! (Fancy word for Killer, scary huh?)**


	9. Theme 16 Questioning

**I am FREAKING out. I was just scrolling through the BTR archive and I saw this story, then I saw it had 22 reviews. 22! To me that's a big deal, because I'm still new to ff. This is only my third story, and out of those 3 only one is complete…I will eventually have to continue Big Time Adventure, but I'm having too much fun writing this. Sorry BTA readers. I'm having ALL these ideas for it, but I just can't seem to write it. I always end up writing one of these. My mission is when I write 10 of these, I will start writing BTA again, hopefully...**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Questioning<strong>

"_This is it." Logan said as they approached a 2 story house. The snow had lighten up as they walked, so they could see the lights on inside. The curtains were drawn though, so you couldn't see in. "You guys ready?" Logan asked, looking at his 3 best friends, who all nodded. Logan gave them a sad smile and lead them up the wooden steps onto the porch, a porch swing on the right end._

_Logan knocked on the door 3 times before entering. "I'm home! I brought company too!" He yelled. The living room was small, 2 couches and a cabinet squeezed into the small room. One hallway lead to a door, where they could hear the sounds of many voices behind it. Another hallway lead to a staircase and another hallway, which they couldn't see what was down it._

_A tall woman came through the door. She had a red checkered dress on, looking like one of those woman you saw on 60's show. She smiled at Logan. "Are these the friends you've been talking about for so long?" She had a sweet little voice, making the three new boys feel comfortable._

"_Yeah. Mama Jay, this is-" He was about to start introducing the boys when Mrs. Jay interrupted._

"_Let me guess." She walked over in front of Kendall. He stared at her for a second, then she grabbed his chin and made him look up. Carlos and James got a little scared by the sudden action, but Logan started laughing. "Green eyes and blonde hair, you're Kendall." Kendall smiled and she released him._

_She walked over to James, who was scared she was going to do the same thing. Instead, she ruffled his hair, which he immediantly began to fix. "James." She said with a small nod. Both Logan and Kendall were laughing now._

_Mrs. Jay then walked over to Carlos, who was grinning widely. She stared at him for a second. "Som que hace Carlos?__" _**(So, that makes you Carlos?) **_She asked._

_Carlos grin got even bigger. "Sí. Ese soy yo.__" _**(Yes. That's me.)**_ Mrs. Jay nodded and walked over to Logan, wrapping one arm around him. She bent over and whispered something in his ear._

"_It's about time you told them." She said it quietly enough so only Logan could hear her. He nodded._

"_Tell you later." He said, and Mrs. Jay nodded again. She released him and walked back over to the where the hallway with the door met the living room._

"_Dinner should be ending in 3-" Logan's eyes widen. He ran over to his best friends and pushed them onto the couch. "2-"_

"_This is gonna be crazy." Logan said, standing in front of the couch where the boys were._

"_1." Mrs. Jay side stepped just as the door flew open and a people started coming out._

"_Logie!" A little girl yelled, running up to Logan. He bent down and swooped her up. She put her arms around his neck. She couldn't have been more than 3._

"_Hey Jessica. How was your day?" The little girl pulled back and looked at Logan._

"_It was good. We went and played in the snow. And-" She looked over and saw the three boys. "And people I don't know." She tightened her arms back around Logan._

_Carlos was watching the scene, while Kendall and James were scanning over the rest of the living room. 5 other kids stood there, staring at them. Logan, who was watching them, quickly sprung into action. He looked over at the kids standing. "Guys, these are my friends, Kendall, James, and Carlos." He pointed to each boy as he spoke their names. He then walked over to the kids. 3 girls and 2 boys, all different age. He put the little girl, Jessica, back down. He then looked at Mrs. Jay, who was watching them. "Order?" He asked._

_Kendall, Carlos, and James all looked confused at that one word. Mrs. Jay nodded and walked over. "Line age, young to old!" She stated. The kids all started moving, getting into a line. Logan in the middle of the group. Mrs. Jay pointed to Jessica._

_She took a step forward. "Jessica, 3!" She yelled, than stepped back._

_The next boy took a step forward. "Alex, 8!" He stepped back._

_The next boy stepped up. "Jason, 12!" He stepped back._

_The next girl stepped up. "Carly, 14!"_

_Logan took a step forward, smiling at his friends. "Logan, 15!" He took a step back._

_The girl next to him took a step forward. "Alice, 16!"_

_The last girl took a step forward. "Kellie, 17!" She took a step back and they all just stared forward._

_Kendall looked at Mrs. Jay, who was smiling. "Dismissed." The group got out of their line and began to walk over to the couches, but Mrs. Jay clapped. "No, you can come down here and talk _after_ you get ready for bed. You too Logan." The group groaned and took off down the hallway leading to the stairs, the boys going upstairs, the girls turning to where the boys couldn't see._

_Kendall stood up. "What was that?" He asked Mrs. Jay._

_She smiled. "My husband is in the army, so that's how we have the kids introduce themselves to new people." Kendall nodded and sat back down. "So, you boys are Logan's friends." She said, more as of a question. The three boys nodded. "Very good. He's probably one of the worst cases I've seen…" She trailed off, staring at her hands._

"_Ma'am, what do you mean?" James asked, but before she could answer Logan came bouncing down the stairs in pajamas._

"_You guys better call your mom's and tell them where you are." Logan said. "Come on, I'll show you where the house phone is." The boys nodded and followed Logan into the dining room, where a small blue house phone hung on the wall._

* * *

><p>Carlos looked up at James and Kendall, who also looked deep in thought. "You know, he never really did tell us what happened to him before he was placed in foster care." He said.<p>

Kendall nodded. "He told us he was abused by his mom, neglected by his dad. But he never did tell us how he got placed in foster care…" Kendall drifted off back into thought, staring at Logan's red and black face, wondering what was going on inside his head.

* * *

><p><em>10 year old Logan Mitchell walked into his house. No, not his house, they place where he got beaten every day until his mom went to work and his dad came home and ignored him.<em>

_He walked into the house as quietly as possible, but not quietly enough. "Logan!" His mother screeched from in the kitchen. Logan laid his backpack on the hook where he always put it before running into the kitchen._

"_Yes Mama?" He asked when he saw her, knowing what was about to happen. His mother didn't answer, she never did. She just walked over and slapped him across the face, like she always did._

_Logan just laid on the floor, too used to the routine to try to fight back. He could never when, never. He just laid there, crying as the pain increased from the kicks and punches his mother threw._

_She kicked him hard in the ribs and Logan gasped, feeling her high heel dig into his skin. She continued pounding on him, up until the alarm clock rang somewhere in the house, indicating it was 5 o'clock._

_The woman picked Logan up by the collar of his shirt, pulling him roughly to his feet and making him look at her. Those evil brown eyes staring at him. She muttered words that just blended together in Logan's foggy mind. The pain was unbearable, but she never let him give into the darkness till she was gone._

_Logan suddenly felt his head smash into the floor as his mother threw him down, giving him one last kick before leaving to change out of her blood covered clothes and go to work._

_Logan laid there, crying as the pain became duller as he began to pass out. _Why? _He thought._ Why me? What did I do? Why won't anybody save me? Why?_ The impossible question that never had an answer. He finally closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him over._

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes flew open, and he was immediantly blinded by white light. He went to move his hand to cover his eyes, but as soon as he moved, pain burned across his arm. He let out a hiss of pain. Every one of his limbs burned, including his face.<p>

Suddenly a face appeared above him. He blinked a few times before realizing it was Kendall. "Hi." He said. His voice was horse and his throat was soar. He attempted to clear his throat. "What happened?"

His eyes followed Kendall as he sat back down. "There was a fire."

The memories flooded back at Logan so quickly it made his head hurt. He reached up and grabbed his forehead, instantly regretting it. His arm and hand exploded in pain as did his face. "How bad are the burns?" He asked, attempting to get in a position that didn't hurt as much.

"Your hands and face are 2nd degree, but the rest of your limbs are 1st."

Logan nodded. "Not as bad as I thought, I defiantly thought I wouldn't wake up." He heard a whimper from his other side and looked to see Carlos with tears in his eyes. "Hey Carlitos, what's wrong?"

Carlos wiped his eyes. "It was just really scary. I don't want to think about you not making it." Carlos whispered.

Logan nodded as much as he could. "M'kay. So where'd you guys go today?" He asked, looking at James, who was by his feet. He saw his arms and legs were a bright red. "Mmm, sunburned." Logan whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear him.

James looked at him with a smile on his face. "We actually out cat shopping." He said.

Logan looked at him confused. "Cat shopping?" He looked at Kendall, who was also smiling.

"After the whole Jade thing, Carlos kept demanding we get you a cat." Logan turned attention onto Carlos, who had a wide grin on his face.

"Really?" He asked.

Carlos nodded, his grin getting impossibly big and his cheeks reddening. "You seemed to really like having a cat, so we decided to get you one."

Logan tried to smile, but his face hurt too much. "I'd totally be smiling right now but I can't." He stated. The three boys started laughing.

*S*H*O*R*T* *T*I*M*E* *C*H*A*N*G*E*

After a couple of minutes later Logan was thinking about the dream he had had. Kendall, being Kendall, seemed to pick up on this. "Something wrong?" Kendall asked him.

Logan was tempted to shake his head, but after the near death experience, he decided to tell them. "I had another nightmare about my mom."

Kendall looked shocked. Partly because of what Logan had said, partly because Logan said something. "What?" He asked.

Logan looked up at him. "Ever since I was little I had nightmares about my mom beating me. I still have them every now and then." Tears filled his eyes.

Kendall pulled his chair impossibly closer. "How come you never told us?"

Logan shook his head. "Same reason I didn't tell you I was in a foster home. I didn't need you guys leaving me because of my past."

James pulled his chair up next to Logan. "That day we promised that we would never leave you. Is it that hard to believe?" He asked.

Logan looked down at the white sheet covering him. "It was. It just happened last years, I had to make sure you guys wouldn't leave me. Than I got adopted and the nightmares stopped, than Big Time Rush started and I just forgot about them. This is the first one I've had sense then." He looked back up at his friends.

Carlos then also appeared on the other side of Kendall. "Logie, how did you get put in foster care? What finally happened to put you there?" He asked.

Logan looked at his friends, all of them had a determined look in their eyes. "Okay...I had just gotten home from school-"

* * *

><p><em>Logan walked into his house, already preparing for the fight he was about to get into. He walked into the house quietly, hanging his backpack up as he went. He was already heading towards the kitchen when his mother yelled for him.<em>

_He slowly walked into the kitchen. "Yes Mama?" He asked, just like everyday._

_Only today, something was different, and Logan could tell. His mother had an evil look to her. Logan stood there, waiting for the usual punch or slap to the face that began the beating, but it never came._

_Instead, she started yelling at him. "This is all your fault! It's your fault!" She screamed at him._

_"What is?" He asked, his voice shaky._

_That got her going. She ran over and punched him in the jaw, knocking him into the wall. "It's your fault he's gone!" She kicked him in the stomach. __"Mama, I don't know what you're talking about." He cried._

_"It's your fault he's dead!" She continued to scream._

_"Who?" Logan asked. He knew it was stupid to be asking questions, but he couldn't help it._

_"Your father!" She yelled, kicking him hard in the ribs again. Logan closed his eyes in the pain. _She's going to kill me today, _he thought._

_His thoughts became more real when she grabbed the knife. "Mama, what are you doing?" Logan asked, staring up at the woman._

_"I'm done with you." She came at him with the cold piece of metal._

* * *

><p>Logan was crying, hating having to relive that day. His three best friends just stared at him. He wished with all his heart he could've tackled one or all of them into a hug, it was so painful to tell. He took a deep breath a continued the story. "I couldn't tell you what happened next even if I wanted do. I only remember pain and blood. Then after a while I heard different noises. Screaming that wasn't my mom or me." He closed his eyes, letting more tears fall down his burned face. "Apparently one of our neighbors heard the screaming and called the cops. My mom got arrested and I was sent to the hospital. After a month there, I got sent to a foster home. And you know what happened from there."<p>

Logan stared down at the white sheet that covered him again, thinking about every hidden scar he had from those demon high heels she'd kick him with. "I hated those shoes." He whispered aloud, not even thinking about it. He looked up at his three friends, who were still staring at him. "Are you gonna say anything?"

Kendall was the first to snap out of it. "Oh Logie...I don't know what to say." He said.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, I figured. What can you say in like a situation like this?" He asked.

Carlos shook his head. "We need a cat." He said simply, staring at his feet. All three boys looked at him. "What?"

James raised an eyebrow. "That was definitely not one of the things I thought of saying."

"Me either." Kendall said.

"Well, we do." Carlos said.

Logan just nodded, glad for the change in subject. He knew his friends still had questions, most of which he wouldn't have answers, but right now he was just enjoying the moment. "We do need a cat." That's when something accord to Logan. "How's my hair?"

* * *

><p><strong> IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING ABUSE! I'm so sorry if it was bad! Okay, so it's 3 in the morning, and this chapter took a LOT longer than I thought it would, and didn't really go where I wanted it, but oh well. I liked writing the scene with Logan and his foster siblings. Just in case you didn't know, she lined the up youngest to oldest and had them speak their name and age.<strong>

**Thanks "Logan Henderson is Mine" for giving me the idea to have Carlos want to get Logan another cat!**

**So, please review! Please please please PLEASE!**

**Ella ;)**


	10. Theme 34 Stars

**Okay, a couple of things I feel like sharing.**

**1: I have a small patch of sunburn on my shoulder. Just the area that is my shoulder, not on my arm or my neck or anything. That is because I wore one of those stupid shirts that sit on your arm and not your shoulder. So now I can't raise my left arm.**

**2: I have this overwhelming urge to write a BTR/ Percy Jackson crossover. So, if you're a fan of P.J.O be on the lookout for it. I really shouldn't do it, sense I have 2 multi-chapter stories up right now, but I can't get the idea out of my head, so it should be up sooner or later.**

**3: I have never been to California, so this chapter may not be correct. I also had an urge to write a Carlos and Logan bromance, meaning **_**NO SLASH**_**! So here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>34. Stars<strong>

"Come on, Carlos. Wake up." Logan said, shaking the helmet wearing boy, trying not to wake up James. Luckily Carlos was a light sleepier, and James was not.

"What?" Carlos asked, finally looking up at him.

"I have to show you something." Logan said, pulling Carlos up into a sitting position to keep him from going back to sleep.

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Carlos asked, refusing to have Logan pull him up to his feet.

"Technically it is morning, it's 1, and no. You can sleep in the car." Logan said, hoping Carlos was still too asleep to question him.

"Fine." Carlos slowly got to his feet, slipped on some sandals and followed Logan quietly out of 2J.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the cold wind of the night hit him as they were driving down the interstate in the BTR mobile that he realized what was happening. "Logan!" He yelled.<p>

Logan jumped at Carlos loud voice. "What?" He asked.

"Dude, we are driving around at 1 in the morning, why?"

"I wanted to show you something." He said simply.

"You couldn't have shown me at the Palm Woods, in the morning?" He asked.

"No. It's too bright, and it will be gone." Logan turned up the radio and Carlos leaned back in his seat, wondering where they were going. His eyes slowly closed again as he listened to the radio host.

He felt someone shaking him. "Up Carlos. We're here." He opened his eyes and looked at Logan, or tried to. They were surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p>"What- where are we?" Carlos blinked a couple of times and looked at the radio clock. "Dude, it's 3 in the morning! We drove for 2 hours!" He yelled.<p>

Logan nodded. "Some forest, I know, and I drove. Now come on, we gotta get back before the guys start wondering where we went." Logan opened his door and got out of the car, Carlos following. "One second." Logan reached into the back seat and pulled out a blanket. "Now, follow me, and stay close. We don't need to be getting lost."

Carlos nodded and followed Logan through the moon lit forest. Carlos stared up in awe at the way the trees seemed to glow in the white light. He stared up, also keeping an eye on where Logan was going, up until the trees ended. Carlos stopped at the edge of the opening.

Carlos looked at Logan, who was standing in the middle of the clearing, staring up. He stood there for a second, just looking up, before unfolding the blanket he had with him and laying it out. When he finished he looked at Carlos, who was just watching him. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Carlos walked out of the clearing to where Logan was standing on the blanket. He looked at him, puzzled. Logan noticed his confusion and pointed up. Carlos looked up and his mouth fell open.

Above him were millions and billions of stars glistening in the sky. Right in the middle of them, a full moon was straight above him. "Oh my…"

Logan smiled. "I know right. It's amazing." Logan bent down and laid down on the blanket, Carlos followed him.

"How'd you find this Logie?" He asked, still staring at the stars.

Logan shrugged. "I'm not 100 percent sure, but I had to do some research to find out when the moon would be like this." He said.

Carlos smiled. "Reminds me of back in Minnesota, how every week in spring we'd go out and watch the sun rise."

Logan chuckled. "Well, too bad the moon's cycle is slower than the suns, today is the only day we can see it like this. But we have about 2 hours till we have to drive back before the guys wake up." Carlos nodded and continued staring at the stars.

About 20 minutes later Carlos spoke again. "How many are up there?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"More than we can see, but right now, just thousands of millions." Logan sighed. "Ever wondered what it was like up there?"

Carlos shook his head. "No, but I'm guessing you have." Carlos turned to look at Logan, who was still staring up.

After about a minute, Logan sighed. "All the time, back when I was in foster care. I used to stare up at the stars and think about what it was like up there, wondering if my mom and dad were watching me."

Carlos felt his eyes pull together in confusion. Logan's mom was in prison, wasn't she? "Your mom?" He asked.

Logan tensed up. "Shoot." He muttered, hoping Carlos didn't hear him, but he did.

"What do you mean Logie?" He asked.

"Promise not to tell the others?" Logan turned his head and looked at Carlos with pleading brown eyes.

Carlos thought for a second, before deciding. "I promise." Whatever it was, Logan hadn't brought it up before, even when was confessing in the hospital after the fire, so it must not be a big deal.

Logan stared up at the stars, thinking. He finally found his words. "My real mom left my dad 2 months after I was born. My dad married my mom 4 months later. I haven't told you guys that because it's not like it's something that can bother me, I didn't even know her."

Carlos sat up and looked at him. "You didn't know her?"

Logan also sat up. "It's annoying how easily you can pick up details when you want to. Yes, I didn't know her. I met her when I was 12…" Logan's voice trailed off.

Carlos nodded, not wanting to pry for more details. "Why'd you bring me here? I mean, I'm me." Carlos said, pointing at himself.

Logan smiled. "That's the reason; it's the same as it was for the sunset."

Carlos laughed. "We haven't changed that much have we?"

Logan shook his head. "We've changed a bunch, we just don't see it." Logan looked back up at the stars, so did Carlos. They laid back down on the blanket, thinking.

After a couple of minutes a short, white line blazed across the sky before disappearing. "Shooting star!" Both boys yelled, before closing their eyes and making a wish.

"What did you wish for Carlitos?" Logan asked.

Carlos shook his head. "I'm not telling. It will make it not come true. What did you wish for Logie?" He looked over and Logan was gone. "Logan?" He asked.

"Be right back!" Logan called, running back through the woods to the car. Carlos laughed and looked back at the stars. "Back!" Logan called as he ran back over to the blanket.

"Wow, you were fast." Carlos said. All of a sudden a bright flash lit up beside him. He looked over and saw Logan holding a camera. "Why the camera?"

Logan smiled. "My wish was for this moment to last forever, and it can in a photograph." He took another picture.

"We're so girly." Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Now, group photo." He laid down next to Carlos and held the camera above them, taking a picture. The flash blinded the 2 boys for a second. Logan turned the camera around and looked at the photo. "Pretty good. Bet the guys are gonna wonder what we were doing when we show them these." Logan laughed.

Carlos looked up at him. "And what are we going to tell them?"

Logan smiled. "Stars." He said simply. Carlos nodded. He looked back up at the stars and the moon. He decided to try and count them.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I tried my best to keep it from getting slashy, but it kind of got that way. So it can be slash, if you want it to be.<strong>

**I threw Logan's mom not being his real mom to make a structure for my BTR/P.J.O story, but if you don't/haven't read Percy Jackson, it doesn't matter.**

**Hope you liked! Please review!**

**Ella**


	11. Theme 35 Hold My Hand

**So I'm getting my first manicure right now, and the dude doing it is working on my sister, and all the fumes are making my eyes burn, so I decided to write one of the themes on my phone!**

**P.s. I've actually just gotten into slashes, they use to bother me (I have/had nothing against them! I just couldn't see the characters dating each other), but I read this Kogan one and fell in love with it, so now they don't bother me. I'll try to keep this as bromancy as possible, but if you want to see it as Cargan you may.**

* * *

><p><strong>35. Hold My Hand<strong>

Carlos and Logan were walking home from the movie theater, after James and Kendall kicked them out because they were fighting over the popcorn mess Carlos was making.

"I blame you for this." Logan said, walking on the inside of the sidewalk.

"Hey, it's not my fault the popcorn was super buttery." Carlos replied, walking on the outside of the sidewalk by the road. He attempted to throw a piece of popcorn in his mouth, but it ended up flying over his head.

Logan scoffed. "Yeah it is. You held it under the butter machine for 10 minutes. It's also your fault we got kicked out of the car."

"And how is that?" Carlos asked, throwing another piece of popcorn, which actually got into his mouth.

"You were the one throwing popcorn everywhere, I got kicked out because I was trying to stop you. If we get mugged, I blame you." Logan grumbled. He was trying his best not to show how scared he actually was. The movie theater was a good mile from the Palm Woods, it was late, and no one was out on the back roads Carlos convinced him to take.

Carlos just shrugged and continued eating his popcorn.

After a couple more minutes of walking, the boys decided (more Carlos forcing Logan) to cut through an alley. As they walked through, a loud bang came from in front of them.

Carlos threw his popcorn up in the air, causing its contents to fly everywhere.

Logan jumped and let out a yelp, grabbing the closest thing to him, Carlos' hand, and didn't let go.

Carlos walked very slowly, not noticing he was pulling Logan along, to see what the sound was. As he rounded a dumpster, he saw a tipped over trashcan and a cat eating the garbage. He went to pet it, but the cat hissed and ran off.

That's when he realized something was shaking in his hand.

He looked down to see his hand entwined with Logan's. He looked at the pale boy, who was still staring at trash can, as if to make sure it wasn't going to explode. When he realized Carlos was looking at him, he moved.

That's when Logan also realized he was holding on tightly to Carlos' hand. Carlos watched in amusement as Logan's cheeks turned a bright red. He looked down at his feet. "Sorry." He mumbled and went to pull his hand away, but couldn't. He looked up to see Carlos with a small smile.

"It'd probably be safer if you'd just held my hand." Carlos said.

Logan could feel his face redden more, but he nodded. He and Carlos continued down the alley again, hand in hand.

"This is weird Carlos." Logan said, trying to pull his hand away again, but Carlos had a tight grip.

"Sine when have we been normal?" Carlos asked, swinging the two boys' hand.

Logan sighed. "I guess your right…But we stop before we go into the Palm Woods. I don't want to deal with the questions." Carlos nodded in agreement.

They walked in silence after that, Carlos still swinging their hands.

They soon reached the Palm Woods and Carlos released Logan's hand. Giving Logan a quick pat on the shoulder, the two boys walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. REALLY short, but I couldn't think of what to add. This is my first like slash thingy and I didn't want to make it too slashy, just in case someone reading this doesn't like slash…ugh I hate being new. If you have any tips or anything to add to this, oh my gods please tell me I really want to fix this but I'm unsure how.<strong>

**Ellas!**


	12. Theme 68 Hero

**I am about as annoyed as a person can get.**

**Okay, 1 I have had the worst migraine ever today, and like sunlight and loud noises made it worse, and I had to go to my dad's today so I told my mom "I have the worst headache today, please don't make us ride in the jeep for 2 hours." (It's a 4 hour drive from my mom's to my dad's and we switch halfway.) So she said "Okay. We won't take the jeep." Hmmm guess what? She forced me to ride the freaking jeep, with her 80's music turned on full blast that it shook the drink I brought, so I felt like my head was going to explode for 2 hours.**

**2 My mom forced me to leave so quickly, I forgot to put my story in my email again. I was writing Drowning and I was really into it! So now I'm annoyed that I can't continue that.**

**3 My headache has returned, I don't feel like writing but then again I really want to write. I hate myself sometimes. **

**4 It is storming, which isn't helping my headache and if it doesn't stop soon I will be up all night.**

**Okay, on a happier note, as I was slowly passing out in the jeep I had this weird BTR daydream, so I am turning it into this chapter! Hopefully you guys will like! I'm pretty positive you guys will like it…hopefully…Just scroll down and read the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>68. Hero<strong>

Logan was so sick of the other guys. He had been relaxing in his room, just reading a book, when the three barged in, all yelling at each other about something involving peanut butter. Logan wasn't in the best mood that day. He had had another nightmare about his mother, so he woke up about 2 a.m., didn't want to wake the guys up so he started reading, fell back to sleep around 7 a.m. and hadn't gotten to tell the guys because they were all gone when he woke back up at 8. So at that moment, he had zero patience for them. He grabbed his iPod, his book, slipped on some sneakers and a jacket, and walked out of the apartment before the guys even realized he had moved.

Now he was walking down the abandon part of town, not realizing it because he was reading and listening to music. He probably looked weird, wearing sneakers, black pajama shorts, a white t-shirt, and a red jacket, dancing down the sidewalks, reading, but he didn't care.

He kept walking, hitting buildings, light post, and falling off the sidewalk a few times. He got a couple of scrapes on his and some bruises on his forehead, but he kept going, not caring where he was. It wasn't like him much, but he just felt like going straight.

He didn't care much of where he was, until he heard a scream. He quickly pulled his earbuds out of his ears and looked around. He was surrounded by brick apartment buildings, which meant the sound could travel, but luckily Logan had sensitive ears.

"Let go of me!" A voice yelled somewhere to his left. He quickly took off in that direction, slowing down when he saw where it was coming from. In an alley, two men had hold of a young girl, all of them with their backs turned towards him. The girl, who was probably around 9, was trying to get free, but the men had a tight grip on her arms. Logan could see there was a deep gash in her leg, blood rapidly falling onto her sneakers.

_Phone._ Logan thought. He reached down to pull his cell phone out of his pocket, but he was still wearing pajamas. _Crap. Think fast Logan, think fast._ He stared at his red book for a second. _What would Carter do? No, what would Landon do?_ He quickly thought over the character he had based off himself for his English homework one time. _Landon would pull out his gun and make them leave. I don't have a gun. I have a book…I have a book! _It was definitely a long shot, and extremely stupid, but Logan ran around the corner into the alley, swinging the book at the larger man before they could turn around. The man collapsed on the ground, holding his head.

"What the-?" The other man asked, turning around. He got a glimpse of Logan before the red book collided with his jaw. He fell on top of the other man.

Logan picked up the little girl and set her behind him, taking a defensive stance, ready to swing the book again. "G-get out of here!" He yelled, trying his best to sound tough, which really wasn't working. "Or- or I'll swing!" He knew there was nothing tough about a 16 year old boy in pajama shorts, his biggest threat to hit them with a red book, but at least he was trying.

"Get out of here you jerks!" The girl yelled behind him.

The guys got up slowly, and Logan sighed inwardly when he scanned them over for weapons, which they didn't have. "I will use my book!" He said, taking a step forward.

Either the two guys were really smart, or really stupid, because they took off running. Logan smiled to himself before turning around to look at the girl. She looked up at him with a big smile on her face. "Thank you for rescuing me." She said.

Logan got down onto his knees, since the girl was sitting on the alley floor. "You're welcome. Will you let me see your leg? I can fix it." He said.

The girls' eyes widened, looking down at her leg. "It's really bad. A doctor should probably look at it."

Logan laughed. "Well, my name is Logan and I'm a doctor in training, so will you let me take a look? I can fix it the best I can until a real doctor can look at it."

The girl scanned him over. "Fine, but I will hurt you if necessary." She threatened.

Logan smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. So what's your name?" He asked, taking off his jacket.

"My name is Sarah. I'm 10 before you ask that too." She jumped when Logan ripped off one of the sleeves of his jacket.

Logan chuckled and began to tie the jacket sleeve around Sarah's leg. "A little girl with an attitude, cool."

She smiled. "I watch- ow not so tight- I watch a lot of murder shows."

Logan looked at her. "Aren't you a little young to be watching them?" He gave the jacket one final knot.

Sarah shrugged. "Am I too young? Maybe. Do I care? Not so much."

Logan chuckled. "You got a lot of attitude." Logan grabbed his, now ruined, jacket, and his book. "Put your arms around my neck." He said getting closer to Sarah.

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Because, you cannot walk on that leg, you will just make the wound worse. I'm only going to carry you to the highway; there I'll find some help. Now come on." Sarah sighed and put her arms around his neck. Logan laid his stuff in her lap before picking her up bridal style.

"This is like some weird fairytale." Sarah said, staring Logan.

Logan laughed. "Yeah and why's that?"

"Well, I was the girl in distress, and you're the hero who saved the day. Isn't that how most fairytales go? The princess needs saving, and the hero saves her. Simple."

Logan looked down at the girl, making a mental note that her eyes were like Kendall's. "You really think I'm a hero?" He asked.

Sarah nodded. "Dude, you saved me from getting who-knows-what by those guys. In my eyes, and probably any sane person, that was very heroic."

Logan smiled, and continued his journey to the highway.

* * *

><p>*Later that day*<p>

Logan walked into 2J. He was super tired. He had just gotten back from the hospital, where he had taken Sarah after a mile hike to the highway, carrying the 100 pound 10 year old had taken enough out of him. But, being Logan, when he got to the hospital he called her parents and waited for them to show up. Then, when they did show up, they kept thanking him for almost an hour. Then, of course, the story had somehow found its way to the paparazzi, so he sat there for another hour explaining to them what had happened. Then the paparazzi insisted on taking pictures of "The Hero with the Red Book" as the paparazzi decided to call him, which he thought was very un-clever.

He sighed and slipped of his sneakers, ready to lie down in bed and finish reading his book, but of course more things had to happen.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Knight asked, walking out of the kitchen with a glare-only-a-mom-can-have look.

Logan held up his hands. "Mama K, you would not believe what happened today."

She scoffed. "With you boys? Try me." She demanded.

Logan nodded. "Okay, I will. But first, where are the others?"

Mrs. Knight sighed. "They're out looking for you." Her anger look grew. "Now, tell. Me. Where. You. Were." She demanded.

Logan nodded and began telling his story.

Mrs. Knight listened through the whole thing, nodding every now and then to show she was listening. When Logan finished she smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sooo proud of you Logan." She whispered in his ear, making him blush. "You know what?" She pulled back and looked at him. "In honor of your heroics, how about I take you out to eat and to by a new jacket?"

Logan started laughing. "Thanks Mama Knight, but right now I really just want to go lay down. It's been a long day. Tomorrow?" He asked, and Mrs. Knight nodded.

Logan smiled and started walking towards the bedrooms. "Logan, wait!" Mrs. Knight yelled behind him. Logan turned around and watched as she started digging through her purse, pulling out a camera. "Let me take a picture, please?" She gave Logan a pleading-mom look and he grinned. He did a quick superman pose, with his fists on his hips and staring at the ceiling. Mrs. Knight laughed and took a picture. Logan waved and walked into his bedroom.

Logan fell onto his bed. He flipped over and stared at the wall, thinking about the long day. He was glad he was the hero for once, wasn't too excited about all the attention, but he was glad. And for some reason, he was glad that his friends had been out looking for him.

_I should probably call them. _Logan thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>*Later that night*<p>

"Well, that was lame." Carlos said as he and the other boys walked through the door into the apartment.

"You still suck at pep talks." James said, passing Carlos.

Carlos looked at him. "I'm supposed to give a pep talk?"

Kendall punched his arm. "No, I give the pep talks." Carlos sighed and smiled.

Mrs. Knight then walked into the kitchen. "He's back in your room." She said, pointing to Kendall. She had called him earlier and told them Logan was home, but she didn't tell them where he had been. She figured he'd like to tell them. When the 3 boys started heading for the room she yelled, "He's asleep and you are _not _waking him up!"

The 3 boys groaned and walked back into the living room to argue, but the look Mrs. Knight gave them made them stop. Instead they fell onto the orange couch and started watching TV.

* * *

><p>*Next Morning*<p>

Logan woke up and stretched, flinching as his muscles ached. He turned over and looked at his clock_. 6:08 Wow, early._ He got up, noting that his legs hurt from all the walking he did the previous day. _I thought I was in better shape…Maybe I should work out more…_ He shrugged and walked, stiffly, out into the kitchen.

First thing he did was get the paper to see if he was in it. He wasn't on the front page, which he was grateful for, but he did have a big article a couple pages in. "The Hero with the Red Book" in bold letters. _Still very un-clever. _He thought as he laid the paper on the table and started making his breakfast.

"Morning Logan." Carlos said as he walked into the kitchen. He was still to asleep to remember Logan had gone missing the previous day.

"Morning Carlos." Logan said back, sitting down at the table.

"Are you okay?" Carlos grabbed some toast and sat down next to Logan. Logan sighed and slid the paper towards him. "What are you…Dude, that's you!" Carlos yelled, looking at the picture of Logan and Sarah.

Logan nodded. "Yep, that's me. Guess I'm some sort of hero." He said, taking another bite of his cereal.

Carlos opened the paper and began reading.

"Are you reading the paper?" James asked as he also came out for breakfast.

"Logan's a hero!" Carlos yelled, running over to James and handing him the paper.

"What? No way." He grabbed the paper and began reading it. "Dude, this is huge!" He ran over to the table, where Logan was blushing behind an embarrassed smile.

"It's not the big of a deal." Logan said.

James punched his arm. "Not a big deal? Dude, you _you_ rescued a girl from 2 kidnappers! That's a huge deal! How did you do it?"

"How do who do what?" Kendall asked sleepily as he came down the swirly slide.

"Logan's a hero!" Both James and Carlos yelled.

"What?" Kendall ran over a picked up the news paper, reading at an impossible speed. "So that's where you were." Kendall sighed.

Logan nodded. "Sorry. I just was in a bad mood and then you guys came in yelling about something and I really just didn't want to bother with it, so I left and…became hero." He said with a small laugh.

Kendall threw the newspaper back on the table before pulling Logan into a hug. Logan looked at James and Carlos, confused. They did do but joined in the hug.

"Uhh, why am I being hugged?" Logan asked.

The three boys let go of him and Kendall looked at Logan. "Because you're a hero! I would have never thought out little Logie would one day be a hero!"

"Ummm…is that supposed to be a compliment?" Logan asked. Kendall started laughing. Soon James and Carlos started too. Logan just stared at Kendall. "I gotta get new friends." Logan said before laughing too.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I know. It was pretty bad. Sorry, I just… ugh! At least it's not storming, I no longer have a headache, and I slept from 9 a.m. to 2 p.m.<strong>

**Okay, so the red book I have Logan reading is "The Red Pyramid" by Rick Riordan (The amazing author of the Percy Jackson series) and Carter is one of the main characters in that book. Landon is a character from another one of my stories "Logan is always full of surprises" in which Logan had been writing a short story, Landon was a character of that story. Read that story to get more details, more or less.**

**Please review.**

**Ella!**


	13. Theme 14 Smile

**Okay. I have absolutely nothing to say except I know this story doesn't follow a bunch of medical stuff. I'll explain more at the end of the story; otherwise I'd give the story away here. And I still have **_**no **_**clue how to play hockey.**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Smile<strong>

"You guys know Mrs. Knight doesn't like us playing hockey in the house." Logan said, watching his three friends playing hockey.

James shot the puck to Carlos while Kendall looked at Logan. "Dude, we know. That is why we make sure she doesn't know we played hockey."

"But what if one of you gets hurt?"

Kendall scoffed, and lowered the mask of his hickey helmet. "We're all super protected; none of us are going to get hurt." Logan just nodded and walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle. Kendall shrugged and returned to the game.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled and passed the pick to him.

"Got it!" Kendall got the puck and turned to shot. He hit the puck and it flew, literally. The puck lifted off the ground, flying through the air, heading straight for- "Logan!" Kendall yelled.

Logan turned around, wondering why his name was being yelled. He immediately saw the black object heading towards him, but couldn't move fast enough. The puck hit him straight on and he fell to the ground.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled again, skating over to the boy. He had no obvious signs of injury, but laid there on his back. "Logan, buddy, are you okay?" Kendall asked, holding his hand out to help him up.

Logan looked at Kendall with tear filled eyes before quickly getting up, without Kendall's help, and running back into the kitchen. "Logan?" Kendall asked, quickly following him.

He watched in shock as Logan bent over the sink, spitting blood into it. Carlos and James soon appeared by his side, both just staring too.

After a couple of second, Logan grabbed one of the washcloths under the sink and held it up to his mouth. He looked at the guys, tears falling down his face rapidly. "Logan?" Kendall asked again, unsure of what to say.

Logan just shook his head and pushed past the guys, grabbing the keys to the BTR mobile, and walking out the door.

Kendall quickly began taking his skates off, cursing himself for tying them as tight as possible. James and Carlos were doing the same, and Carlos got his off first, bolting through the door. James followed quickly, being the second fastest. After almost a minute of trying to get his off, Kendall just gave up and skated after his friends.

By the time Kendall reached the lobby, his two friends were walking back in. "He's already gone." James said.

"What do you think I did?" Kendall asked, feeling severely guilty.

James shrugged. "Kind of looked like you knock out one of his teeth."

"Oh." Kendall still felt bad, but they had had teeth knocked out before. "Logan probably just wanted to get it fixed it right away." He said, James and Carlos nodded. "Let's get back to the apartment before my mom comes back." The boys nodded again and went back to apartment.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight was extremely mad. She had just gotten a text from Logan, who was currently at the dentist. She told the boys <em>not<em> to play hockey in the house, and now looked what happened. "What happened?" She called when she walked into 2J.

Kendall, who had been playing a video game with Carlos, hit pause and walked over. "What happened to what?" He asked insistently.

"I just got a text from Logan, who is currently at the dentist, because of a hockey injury." She gave Kendall her best mad-mom glare.

Kendall felt one of his eyebrows raise. Logan had told on them? Logan would never have told on them unless it was for a reason. "What's he doing at the dentist?" He asked.

"Were you playing hockey after I told you _again_ not to?" She asked, ignoring Kendall's question.

Kendall nodded, knowing they were busted. "Yeah, we were. I accidently hit Logan with the puck. What's he doing at the dentist?" He asked again.

Mrs. Knight just looked at him, her glare making him uncomfortable. "He can tell you when he gets back." With that she turned and walked away, leaving a very confused Kendall.

* * *

><p>Logan stopped in front of the 2J door. He sighed, wiping away the tears that were still falling down his face. His mouth still hurt a lot, but he would get used to it. He took another deep breath and opened the door, slowly walking inside.<p>

The last thing he wanted to do was talk to his friend, so of course they were right there when he walked through.

"Logan, finally." Kendall said, walking up to him. Logan just waved to him. "Listen, I'm so sorry I hit you. Did I knock out one of your teeth, because that's what it looked like?" Logan just nodded, staring at the floor.

"Awesome, let's see your new tooth!" Carlos said, running up to Logan. Logan took a step back and started shaking his head. "Why not?" Carlos took another step towards Logan, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Did they put it in wrong or something?" Again Logan shook his head, but he didn't look up from the floor.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall said, walking up to Logan, who had started crying again. "Why won't you talk to us?" Kendall asked, worry growing.

"I'll talk to you." Logan said, staring at the floor and barely opening his mouth.

"Look at us and talk." Kendall said, earning another head shake from Logan. "What's wrong Logie, why won't you-"

"Shtop." Logan said, again barely opening his mouth. It took Kendall a second to realize he said 'stop.' "Don't laugh." He said.

"Why would we laugh?" James asked, also joining the group.

Logan looked up at him. He sighed and gave his friends a small smile. It was enough to expose the gray wires running along his teeth. "Because my jaw is whired shut." He said slowly, trying his best to make his words clear.

Kendall's eyes widened. "W-why?" He asked.

Logan looked back at him, this time trying to give him a real smile, but failing. "I have a shmall break in my jaw." When Logan saw Kendall's face drop, he added, "Nothing bad! I pra-pra ugh I shwear. I only need my jaw whired shut for 10 days, tin it whill be as good as new!" He gave Kendall another odd smile, but it only made Kendall feel worse.

"I broke your jaw?" He asked, looking at James and Carlos, anywhere but Logan.

Logan shook his head. "No, you frahctured it. Bhig difference!" He thought that would've made Kendall feel better, but it looked like it only made him feel worse. "Kendhall, it is fine. Gushavo ish away on buishness anyway. By the time he getsh back, everything will be fine...I'll be rhight back." Logan got up and pushed through his friends, as they had surrounded him.

"I broke his jaw." Kendall mumbled.

"No, you frahctured it." Carlos said with a laugh.

Kendall looked at him, causing him to back into James. "Not funny dude."

A couple of seconds later, a notebook hit him in the back of the head.

_Stop beating yourself up. It is FINE! I'm alive, I'll be fine in a couple days, just relax. And it is pretty funny._

Logan returned and looked at Kendall. "Was it necessary to hit me with a notebook?" Kendall asked him. Logan nodded, a wide -as wide as you can get with your jaws wired together- smile.

"Your smile is kind of freaking me out." James said.

Logan started laughing, so he used one hand to cover his mouth while he used the other to write a note.

_Sorry._

James smiled and shrugged. "Guess I'll get use to it." Logan lowered his hand, revealing his wirey smile. "Good thing we don't have any BTR things planned." Logan chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sorry Logan." Kendall said.

Logan sighed and wrote on the notebook.

_You say sorry one more time I swear I'll punch you._

"Sorry." Kendall laughed, earning a punch in the arm from Logan. "Dude that hurt." He said rubbing his arm.

_Good. I'm going to go make a smoothie._

Kendall nodded and Logan walked away. "That smile will take some getting used to." Carlos said when Logan was gone.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah...who else wants a smoothie?" James and Carlos raised their hands and they followed Logan into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm? Is that a good stopping point? I know it was kind of bad; I seem to have lost my writing skill... Anyway I'm thinking about adding a part about how the 10 days go.<strong>

**Okay, yeah I know a lot of the medical facts are wrong, but oh well. I did a lot of research for this, but I didn't use any of it...**

**So review. I will return to my mom's at 8 o' clock central time, so hopefully Drowning will be up sometime after that.**

**Please review.**

**Ella.**


	14. Theme 30 Under the Rain

**Okay, this chapter is inspired by 2 lines in "**_**Wherever You Are**_**" by **_**CourteyCourt04**_**. I literally just read chapter 4, where the line is located, and I'm crying and shaking. You people need to **_**GO READ IT NOW!**_ **It is truly one of the bestest (that story deserves a not-real word, which means it's very AWESOME) stories I've read.**

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be short, heads up. So let us get to it, shall we?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I always counted on Logan to help me through it. He would hold me in his arms and whisper that everything would be okay. In the morning, it always was okay. <strong>_**–Carlos "Wherever You Are"**

**30. Under the Rain**

Carlos ran out of his room, tears falling down his face. It was early in the morning, so he didn't expect to see Logan sitting on the orange couch, reading. He had heard Carlos run out and looked up, but Carlos didn't want to talk, so he just ran for the front door, immediately running out, not even closing the door behind him.

Carlos ran down the stairs, knowing Logan would catch him if he took the elevator. He opened the stairway door and ran out into the lobby, thankful it was empty. He made a dash for the main doors, running outside.

The first thing Carlos noticed once outside was the fact that it was raining, the second being it was raining _hard, _and the third being he was still in his pajama's. He sighed and started walking towards the Palm Woods Park.

He kept walking, staring at his bare feet, rain pouring down onto him. He didn't care, he just kept walking, well until he hit a tree. He rubbed his forehead and sat down against the tree, wondering why he didn't wear his helmet.

He wasn't quite sure how long he sat there, but soon he realized light was shining on him. It took him a second to realize it had come from a flashlight. When he did realize it he looked up and saw Logan running towards him at full speed, which was extremely fast for Logan.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked as soon he reached Carlos, skidding on the wet grass to a stop.

Carlos shook his head and Logan slipped something off his back and sat down next to him. Carlos looked over and saw Logan had a fully packed backpack with him. He looked at his smart friend with a 'are you serious?' smile.

Logan didn't notice Carlos as he dug through his bag, soon pulling out a neatly folded blanket. Carlos just shook his head as Logan unfolded it and threw it around Carlos. He gave Logan a thankful smile.

"Was it a nightmare?" Logan asked. Carlos looked back down at the grass, feeling Logan staring at him. Logan just wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Carlos threw his arms around Logan and started crying.

Logan quickly began telling him it was okay, rubbing Carlos' back with one hand and pulling the blanket back around him with the other. Carlos just held onto Logan and cried.

After a couple of minutes Carlos released his grip and looked at Logan. He was about to apologize but Logan held up a hand, stopping him before he started. "Don't you dare say you are sorry. This is what brothers do." Logan said, giving him a smile.

That's when Carlos realized Logan was soaked and shaking. He looked down and saw he was still wrapped in the top wet blanket. He was about to say something again, but Logan pulled his backpack over again and pulled out a sweatshirt, putting it on before skillfully removing his soaked pajama shirt under it and throwing it into the bag.

"You were just all kinds of prepared, weren't you?" Carlos laughed.

Logan nodded. "Yep. Now," Logan reached into the backpack and pulled out Carlos helmet. Carlos started laughing as he placed the object onto his head. "Let's get back to the apartment. I am cold, you are wet, and we are both sitting in mud.

Carlos chuckled as he and Logan stood up. Carlos wrapped the blanket around him better as Logan turned his flashlight back on and threw his backpack around his shoulders. "Shall we go?" He asked.

Carlos nodded. "Race ya." Before Logan could responded Carlos took off running, soon to stop when he slipped in the mud and face planted into a giant puddle.

Logan sighed and took his backpack back off, pulling out a bottle of water and a first aid kit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm? I know it was short, and kind of suckish, but there wasn't much to the story. It was all about Logan comforting Carlos. I might come back and fix it sometime.<strong>

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to update, my sister started and story, and it's another must read. It's called "Deaf" and yes, it is Logan centered, just like all my stories.**

**Okay, so I'm more of a Kogan supporter, but I really like writing Cargan, even though I will only write Bromance in these stories.**

**Okay, so go read "**_**Wherever You Are**_**" by **_**CourteyCourt04**_** and "**_**Deaf**_**" by **_**NCISgirlMcGeeness**_**.**

**Love ya'll!**

**Ella!**


	15. Theme 88 Pain

**Okay, so when I updated last time the story flipped out and put "Hold My Hand" as the last chapter. So in case you haven't read it, there is another new chapter "Mischief Managed". Just want to make sure that chapter gets read.**

**Okay, so this chapter is my first attempt at a story like this****, so tell me what you think and I warn you that this is so far the darkest chapter, in my opinion.**

* * *

><p><strong>88. Pain<strong>

Logan sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had the worst feeling in his stomach, but he didn't know why. He felt horrible, but not in a sick way. Every now and then a tear falling down his face onto the bed.

He wasn't thinking. That was his problem that night. He didn't have a sane thought in his head. He didn't have _any _thought in his head, other than the fact of what he felt. He just laid there, a pain in his chest, feeling nasty and crying, not sure why of any of them.

That's when he got up and slowly walked across the room, not sure what he was doing. He slowly opened the door and walked out of his bedroom, careful not to wake up Kendall.

He didn't take the swirly slide. He just slowly walked down the stairs, tears suddenly falling faster. He walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer. He slowly touched the cold black handle that sent chills down his spine before picking it up.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, covering his eyes as he turned the bathroom light on. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Turning to look at himself in the mirror, he let out a sigh.

He still looked like himself, besides the fact that his hair was a mess as he had been lying in bed. He sighed and looked down at the cold metal in his hand, slowly turning it in his hand, letting it glitter in the light before raising it to his face, looking at his brown eye in the reflection.

He slowly brought the knife down and pressed the sharp tip gently to his wrist. He didn't press too hard, he wasn't _that_ stupid. Before he knew it he gave his other wrist a quick flick.

Logan thought he'd be able to bare the pain, but he was wrong. He thought he'd be able to bare the blood, but he was wrong. He let out a scream the second he felt the pain. He collapsed at the sight of the blood. He wanted to be a doctor; he could stand the sight of blood, just not in this situation.

He sat there on his knees, staring at his bleeding wrist. His mind seemed to finally realize what was going on. _What the hell?_ His mind yelled. _Why did you do that?_

"I don't know." He sobbed, watching as the blood slowly dripped onto the floor. "I don't know." He pulled his wrist up to his chest, clenching it in his other hand.

He sat there, sobbing quietly. He could feel the warm liquid seeping through his thin t-shirt. It made him sick. He didn't cut himself too bad, but that's not why he felt sick. He felt sick _because_ he cut himself. He had never cut himself before. He had never _considered _cutting himself before.

A small knock at the door made him jump. "Logan?" He heard Kendall ask. "Logie, are you okay?"

Logan tried to responded, but being conflicted between saying he was fine, and saying he needed help, caused him to let out a sob. He heard Kendall quickly turned the doorknob, pulling the door open. Logan didn't look up. He could already see Kendall's shocked looked.

He saw Kendall bend down onto his knees in front of him. "Logan, what-" He stopped when he saw Logan clutching his wrist. "Logie, did you-?" He didn't need to finish. Logan nodded mutely.

Kendall gently took the hand Logan was clutching his wrist with and pulled it towards him. Logan didn't let up his grip on his wrist, but sobbed harder when he knew Kendall could see the cut.

It was small, and it wasn't even bleeding anymore. Logan choked at the sight of the small red line on his wrist. "I don't know." He cried. "I just don't know."

Kendall slowly pulled Logan into a hug. "Don't know what, little buddy?"

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall tighter at the sound of the rarely used name. "I just don't know. I wasn't thinking. I just felt pain. I laid there and I didn't know what to do about it. The next thing I know I'm-" He started crying too hard to continue.

Kendall pulled Logan tighter and looked around the bathroom. There was a small puddle of blood on the white floor. When he looked up he could see the knife on the edge of the counter, the corner of it bloody. "It's okay Logie. It's okay." Logan just started crying harder. Kendall shushed him and gave him comforting words, rubbing his back and gently rocking him.

Kendall was really glad Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone on a girl's weekend and that James and Carlos were sleeping out at the Palm Woods Park on a dare, and he knew Logan was too. Logan never liked a lot of people around him during a stressful situation, and this was definitely a stressful situation.

It was probably almost 20 minutes before Logan let go off Kendall. He didn't say anything, just stared down at the floor. "Come on Logie. Let's go wrap you up and head back to bed."

Logan shook his head. "I have to- I have to clean-"

Kendall shook his head. "No, you are going to bed. I'll clean up." Logan was about to protest but Kendall held up a hand. "No. Bed." He stated simple. Logan sighed and nodded. Kendall stood up then helped Logan up. Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan, who followed him stiffly.

Logan sat down at the kitchen table while Kendall got the first aid kit. He leaned his head against the top of the chair, listening as Kendall dug through the first aid kit. His mind was racing at 100 miles an hour, but he wasn't processing any of the thoughts. He was still too…distraught.

"Hand." Kendall said a couple seconds later. Logan held out his wrist. He listened sleepily as Kendall sang under his breath while wrapping his wrist. The gauze made his wrist sting a little, but the sound of Kendall singing calmed his nerves down greatly.

Kendall finished wrapping Logan's wrist and looked at him. The pale boy was asleep, tear streaks still shinning on his face. Kendall smiled sadly before carefully picking him up bridle style. Logan yawned and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, burying his head into Kendall's shoulder. Kendall chuckled and slowly made his way back to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? I tried my best to make the emotions as realistic as possible. Hopefully I did I good job.<strong>

**Review!**

**Ella.**


	16. Theme 12 Insanity

**Ugh, me and my sister have to go help my other sister move, then we're going to visit my grandpa, then we're going to St. Louis with our dad, then a small break, then a week at summer camp! So it's gonna be about 3-4 weeks before we'll update again.**

**Okay, I am excited for this chapter, because the last one was so depressing and this one is funny. I like flipping moods.**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Insanity<strong>

"I can't believe this!" Logan yelled as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

_Doesn't matter if you can't believe, you saw it._His mind yelled back.

"Ugh, you're back! Why must you make me talk to myself?" He said as he started pacing.

_Why must you talk to me like I'm someone else? We settled this last time. I'm you and you're me. Aren't _we_supposed to be the smart one?_

"Because, you are a different person at times like this. I'm calling you Drake."

_Umm okay? I think you've lost your mind.  
><em>  
>"You are my mind! And you're speaking to me! Therefore I have not lost you." Logan sat down on his bed. "You're still very annoying Drake."<p>

_Hmm, I like that name now. And yeah, you told me last time...you better calm down, before you pass out._

Logan hadn't even realized he had started hyperventilating. He took a deep breath. "You're right. So, what should we do now?" He asked.

_I don't know. Umm we could go play a video game. _His mind suggested.

"Nah, I did that this morning. And I was talking about what we saw." He informed Drake.

_What did we see? I forgot…_ Drake sighed.

Logan thought hard. "We saw…I did too…guess it wasn't that bad if we forgot already."

_Or it was so traumatic that our brain thinks it's better not to remember._

"That is also a possibility." Logan sighed and put his head in his hands. "Okay, so now what should we _do_?" He asked.

That's when things got weirder. Logan felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see a black and white version of himself. "_Eh, I don't know._" He said.

Logan slowly rose from his bed, staring at the black and white him. "Maybe I have lost my mind…"

Black and white him shook their heads. _"No, I'm right here. You've just gone-_

"Insane?" Logan asked him.

He nodded. _"Probably. Now, call me Drake, I like that name. How about we go play some basketball?" _Drake asked.

Logan shrugged. "Why not. Everyone is at the pool because it's so hot. Let me change into some shorts and we'll go." Drake nodded and Logan walked over to his closet. "I feel like I have an imaginary friend." He said.

"_More or less. I am your imagination, but I'm you, so does that mean I'm your friend?_" Drake asked behind him.

"Well, I'll be very confused if you're my enemy." Logan quickly put on his shorts and turned around. "Let's play some ball." Logan walked over and hi-fived Drake. "This would probably look really weird to an outsider." He informed him.

Drake shrugged. _"Eh, people think we're crazy, who cares. Since when have we been normal?"_

Logan nodded. "Good point. Come on." After a quick stop at Carlos' and James' room to grab the basketball, they made their way out into the lobby.

"_So, are you just gonna do practice shots or are we gonna play 1 on 1?" _Drake asked as they walked out onto the top of the swirly slide.

Logan laughed. "I'd love to try that. People will definitely think I'm insane then." Logan slid down the slide, getting out he turned and waited for Drake. When he didn't come down, Logan looked up. "You coming?" He asked.

Drake nodded and slid down the slide. "_Sorry. Kind of spaced._" He said when he reached the bottom.

Logan gave him a puzzled look. "If you are my mind, can you think?" He asked.

Drake shrugged. _"Apparently. Come on! B-ball!_" He said, running to the door. He had just reached the door when it flew open and Kendall and Carlos walked in, laughing.

"Ah, James is gonna kill us." Kendall said. He looked over and saw Logan and started laughing again. "We just threw James into the pool."

Logan chuckled. "Nice." He got up on his tip toes to look over Kendall's shoulder. Drake was on the ground behind the door, rubbing his head. "You alright?" He called.

Kendall and Carlos looked at him. "Umm we're fine?" Carlos said. Logan looked at them and smiled before walking past them. He stopped at a spot behind the door, staring at nothing.

Drake nodded. "_Yeah, I'm good. Give me a hand?_" Drake held out his hand and Logan pulled him up. "_Thanks._"

"No problem. Shall we go?" He asked.

Kendall gave his friend a puzzled look. "Logie, are you okay?" He asked. Logan had reached out to nothing and then started talking to the air in front of him.

Logan looked back over at Kendall. _"Oh, they do think you're insane."_ Drake laughed, giving Logan's shoulder a push.

"You, shut up." He said over his shoulder before looking back at Kendall. "Just a little insane today. I'm going to go play some basketball, feel free to join if you want." Logan opened the door and waited a second, as if someone was in front of him, before he walked through it and shut the door.

"That was weird." Carlos said.

Kendall nodded. "Very. Should we go join him?" He asked.

Carlos smiled evilly. "How about we spy on him and see if he's crazier than he lets off?" Kendall smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Logan threw the ball at the hoop, only to have it rebound and fly at him. He watched it bounce once before he caught it. <em>"You're really bad at this.<em>" Drake informed his, leaning against the pole.

Logan scoffed. "Thanks for telling me. You give it a try." He passed the ball to Drake, who caught it and dribbled over to him.

"_Watch this."_ He said, walking to the middle of the court and throwing the ball, which went straight through the basket. _"And that's how it's done."_ Drake laughed, running over and picking the ball back up.

"Oh, so you're a little hot shot, are you?" Drake shrugged. "Fine. 1 on 1, now." Logan said, motioning for Drake to bring it on. Drake smiled and passed the ball to him, beginning the game.

"Is Logan playing basketball, with now basketball and no opponent?" Carlos asked, watching as Logan jumped up, looking like he threw an invisible basketball.

Kendall nodded. "He just threw the basketball and started…this." He said, gesturing to Logan, who had started running around the court, chasing or being chased he wasn't sure.

"See, told you I could play." Logan said after succeeding a jump-shot.

"_Yeah yeah. How about we play tag?"_ Drake asked.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Tag? Isn't that a little childish?" He asked.

Drake shrugged. "_Who cares? It's only us out here and-_" Drake walked over and touched his shoulder then took off. "_You're it!_" Logan laughed and started chasing Drake in circles. "_Can't catch me!_" Drake taunted.

Logan sped up and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down. "There I caught you…I'm playing tag by myself…I am insane." He flipped over and laid on his back. He turned his head to look at Drake, but he was gone. "Drake?" He called.

_Eh, relax. I'm back in your head._

Logan sighed. "M'kay." He asked, still talking aloud. He stood up slowly and looked over at one of the bushes when part of it started moving. "Who's there?" He called.

Kendall and Carlos slowly rose from behind the bush. "Logie, are you okay?" Kendall asked, taking off his bush hat.

Logan nodded. "Just needed to be insane for awhile. I'm gonna head back to the apartment and lay down for a little while, okay?" He got two nods and smiled. Grabbing the basketball and heading back to apartment.

"What were you doing?" Kendall asked him, following him back to the apartment.

Logan shrugged. "Playing some basketball with Drake, who is my mind. He took a human form and…I just had a weird day, okay?"

Kendall nodded. "I can tell."

Logan smiled. "Everyone has some insanity in them."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, check it out, it's another cheesy ending! I thought I stopped that… oh well.<strong>

**Like I said, I won't be able to update for a little while. I'll try to write on my phone whenever I can, but I won't be able to update. I'll be back between 2-4 weeks. After I get back from 1 weeks helping my sister move and 2 weeks with my dad, I have a little break, but after that I go to summer camp for a week. I'll update ASAP, I promise.**

**Goodbye for now,**

**Ella!**


	17. Theme 72 Mischief Managed

**Sorry it's been so long, the end of my summer's been hectic, so I have many things to tell you before I get to this chapter.**

**1: My step dad's brother passed away on the late evening of July 31****st****.**

**2: My step sister got married on August 13****th****.**

**3: My big brother, who is in the army, was shot on August 12****th****. The bullet entered his hand and came out near his elbow. The bullet didn't hit any bones but did some damage and at the moment he has no feeling in it.**

**Okay, so this is a re-post. When I first posted this chapter, my computer flipped and put another chapter before it, and I didn't get any reviews over it, so I figured nobody read it, and if you have, sorry for the false hope.**

**So, now I've told you what I've been doing, let's get to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>72. Mischief Managed<strong>

"Whatcha doin'?" Carlos asked as he ran into the kitchen where Logan was.

"I'm cooking. What does it look like?" Logan asked as he threw some pepper into the pot.

"Oh...whatcha cooking?" Carlos asked, trying to look over Logan's shoulder into the pot.

Logan side stepped. "Smell it." He said, giving Carlos an evil smirk.

Carlos knit his eyebrows together as he stepped towards the pot. He bent over and took a whiff, quickly covering his face and backing away. "_What_ in the world _is that?_" He asked. It was _really_ bad if Carlos refused to eat it.

Logan started laughing. "A concoction." He said, walking over to the fridge and taking out the butter.

Carlos took his hands off his mouth. "What kind of concoction? It smells like something died in there!"

Logan smiled as he started cutting the butter. "That's the point."

Carlos tilted his head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Logan threw the chopped up butter stick into the pot. "It's supposed to smell really bad. Like something from Harry Potter." Logan explained.

"Why are you making a death potion?" Carlos asked, staring at Logan in deep confusion.

"Ha, death potion. I'm using that." Logan sighed with a smile on his face. "James and Kendall threw me into the pool _again_ today, so I'm going to pour this on them. If I can get it _just right_, the smell will last all week, not matter what they do. And this is the last chance I can do this, because we have to go back to recording next week." Logan said, stirring his 'potion.'

"Oh, can I help?" Carlos asked excitedly.

Logan smiled maniacally. "Of course. I'll be done sooner with a partner."

Carlos' face lit up. "Awesome! What can I do?"

Logan pointed to the fridge. "Get me the eggs."

* * *

><p>Kendall was relaxing in one of the pool chairs. James, who was sitting next to him, was rambling on about what he thought Logan was doing for revenge. By this point Kendall, who had heard everything from water balloons to exploding smoothies, was tuning him out and wondering why they hadn't heard from Carlos in a while. "Where do you think Carlos is?" Kendall asked, interrupting James.<p>

James glared at Kendall for a second then shrugged. "It's Carlos; we only truly know where he is when we can see him."

Kendall nodded. He pulled his phone out and texted Carlos.

**Where ya at?**

**-Kendall**

It took less than a minute for Carlos to respond.

**2J, get up here NOW!**

**-Carlos**

"We better get back to the apartment. Carlos just told me to get there _now. _And with his Carlos-ness, we better go." James nodded and the two boys got up and walked into the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Carlos and Logan sat on the orange couch, sun glasses on and water guns filled with Logan's death potion in hand. They were waiting for the guys to either come back, or contact them in some way.<p>

Finally Kendall sent Carlos a text.

**Where ya at?**

**-Kendall**

Carlos smiled evilly, looking at Logan, who smirked back. Carlos hit the reply button and typed his message

**2J, get up here NOW!**

**-Carlos**

"You ready to get deathy?" Carlos asked, earning a smirk from Logan. "Eh, I couldn't think of anything else-"

Logan cut off Carlos as he heard talking out in the hall. "Get in positions!" He yelled-whispered. He and Carlos jumped up from the couch and got in their places in front of the door, waiting for Kendall and James to come in.

As soon as the other two boys walked hey walked into the apartment and were quickly attacked by Logan and Carlos, who were laughing evilly as they covered Kendall and James in their 'potion.'

"Dudes, what the heck?" Kendall yelled.

"Oh god, what is that smell?" James yelled, smelling his shirt.

"Death!" Logan and Carlos yelled, fist bumping. James and Kendall looked at them confused before going into their bedrooms to change out of there swimsuits.

Carlos watched them leave then looked at Logan. "You said the smell would last all week, right?" He asked.

Logan nodded; proud one of his pranks hadn't back-fired. "If I did it right."

"You know we have to share rooms with them, right?" Carlos asked.

Logan stood frozen for a second, before shrugging. "Oh well. Mischief managed." Carlos busted up at Logan's corny joke.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that was kind of bad.<strong>

**Okay, so updates are gonna be less frequent than when they were before because school has started. But, I write when possible and I have a lot of chapters that are close to being completed, so I will work on those and **_**hopefully**_** I will update as late as next weekend.**

**Ella!**

**P.s. Who doesn't hear Mischief Managed and think of Harry Potter?**


	18. Theme 84 Out Cold

**I have recently****been to a BTR concert (which was AWESOME) but this story isn't gonna be like the real concerts, so yep.**

**This chapter is what I hope will be the longest one yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>84. Out Cold<strong>

"Oh, I forgot something! You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Logan said, running back into their tour bus after his friends nodded and continued walking.

Logan closed the door to the tour bus and slid down against it. He was exhausted. He had just gotten a bad case of the flu, which of course his friends didn't know he had. He blamed the sneezing and runny nose on allergies, and he refused to cough.

Logan sighed and walked into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and grabbed his medical bag and pulled the key to it out of his pocket. He had to make sure none of the guys got into it, so he got a lockable bag. Reaching inside his grabbed a bottle of cover up makeup he had, which he _only had_just in case he needed.

He unscrewed the top and put some on his finger, re-covering up the dark shadows under his eyes. It was their last concert, and then he could sleep the whole way back to California.

Logan sighed as he screwed the top back on, closing his eyes for a second. He could feel his eyes burn from the lack of moisture. He wiped them carefully as he looked back in the mirror. He at least _looked_normal.

Logan gave a forced smile as he ran back outside and into where the concert was being held. He waved to security as he ran in, almost crashing into Kendall.

"Dude, come on! It's about to start!" Kendall said, grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him along. Logan sighed inwardly as he followed Kendall back stage.

_"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, BIG TIME RUSH!" _The announcer yelled. Kendall gave Logan a pat on the back and the 4 of them ran out onto the stage.

_*Not good a writing concert scenes so let's skip ahead some.*_

Logan wiped his forehead. The stage was hotter than usually for some reason, and it wasn't helping the horrible headache he had. Neither were the flashing lights or the screaming fans.

Logan closed his eyes; glad it was James' solo in Stuck. _It's the last concert._ He thought. _It's the last concert._ He opened his eyes and blinked a few times when his vision blurred. _It's the last concert. _He covered his eyes as everything started spinning._ It's the. Last concert. _Logan felt himself falling, but he couldn't stop it._ It's. The. Last. Concert. _Logan felt his body hit the floor. He could hear the screaming around him grow louder, then softer._ It's...the...last...concert. The last… _Logan closed his eyes.

Kendall stood there watching as James and Carlos sang in front of him. It was their last concert and everyone was super pumped. James was doing back flips every chance he got. Carlos was jumping around like crazy. Logan was…

Kendall froze. It was Logan's turn to sing, and he hadn't started. He slowly turned to look at where Logan was to see him just…collapse. Everything seemed to slow down as he watched him fall. He could see James and Carlos turning around to see what was wrong too. He could hear the fans yelling in panic.

"Logan!" He heard Carlos yell, which snapped him out of his trance. Everything sped up quickly and he took off towards Logan, as did Carlos and James. Carlos reached him first, as he was standing directly in front of him.

Carlos dropped to his knees quickly, sliding over to his friend. "Logie?" He asked. He quickly ripped off the microphone as he heard it echo through the quiet stage. He pulled Logan's head into his lap, having his back facing the audience.

James and Kendall soon dropped down beside him. "Logan." James said, giving Logan's shoulders a shake. He and Kendall had taken off their microphones already.

"Let's get him backstage." Kendall said. Carlos nodded and James picked Logan up bridal style and carried him backstage, Kendall and Carlos following closely behind.

"What happened?" Gustavo yelled when he reached them, Kelly following close behind. The boys ignored him and walked over to the couch they had backstage and James laid Logan on it. Kendall quickly got down on his knees in front of Logan's face. James sat down next to him, putting a hand on Logan's arm. Carlos sat down by his feet.

"What did Logan tell us to do if someone ever fainted?" James asked Kendall.

"Oh umm…" Kendall rubbed his head trying to think. "Elevate his feet…and loosen his belt" Kendall said. Carlos nodded and put a few pillows under Logan's feet, while James loosened Logan's belt. Kendall put his hand on Logan's forehead. "Kelly, can you get a wet washrag or something?" Kelly nodded and walked away. Kendall stood up and un-button the top few buttons of Logan's shirt. Kelly returned and handed the washrag to Kendall who started dabbing Logan's forehead.

James started shaking Logan's shoulders. "Logie, buddy, come on you got to wake up. Please, wake up." He continued to shake him for a couple of minutes, until Logan broke into a coughing fit.

"Kelly, can you call an ambulance?" Carlos asked, but Kelly was already walking away, talking rapidly on the phone.

After a couple minutes of silence, besides Logan coughing every now and then, Kendall realized something was on the washrag. He looked at it for a second before realizing it was makeup. He looked back at Logan, who was coughing lightly. He gently dabbed the washrag around Logan's face, soon realizing that there was makeup on his face. He gently wiped the makeup away, revealing that Logan was paler, his cheeks were very red, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Kendall sighed and laid his forehead on Logan's shoulder.

"Guys." Kelly said as the paramedics walked in. They slowly moved out of the way and gave the paramedics room.

One of the paramedics walked over to them while 2 others put Logan onto a stretcher. "Do you know what happened?" She asked them.

Kendall shook his head. "We were just…having a concert." He said, not being able to think of anything else. "It was his turn to sing, and when he didn't I turned and saw him collapsing."

The paramedic nodded and turned back to the other two, who were checking over Logan, who had begun coughing on and off. "Let's get him to the hospital."

"Can we come with?" Carlos asked immediately.

The paramedic turned and looked at the three boys. "Since we don't know what's wrong, we'd rather not risk it." The three boys stared for a second, before nodding sadly. "But, you're more than welcome to follow."

* * *

><p>Kendall paced in the waiting room. How he hated waiting rooms. He had been in them so many times recently for Logan, each time seeming scarier and scarier. He looked over at Carlos and James, who were watching him pace. "I. Hate this." He pointed out, sitting down next to Carlos.<p>

Carlos let out a sad laugh and sat up, as he had been laying his head on James' shoulder. "Don't we all. Where'd Gustavo and Kelly go?" He asked, just realizing they were gone.

"They went out to talk to the press about 15 minutes ago." Kendall answered. Carlos nodded and laid his head back down on James' shoulder. Kendall pulled out his phone and checked the time. _11:01_They had arrived at the hospital at 10:30. Even though it had only been a half hour Kendall was getting worried.

At 11:05 Kelly came back in. "Gustavo is talking to Griffin." She said when the boys gave her puzzled looks. They nodded and Kelly sat down in a chair near Kendall, not sitting right next to him.

At 11:11 a doctor walked out into the mostly empty waiting room. He didn't even have to call out, but just walked over to the group of teenage boys. "I'm guessing you're here for Logan Mitchell?" He asked, more of a statement than a question. The three boys nodded. "Well, my name is Doctor David, but you can call me Doctor D."

Kelly stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

Doctor D smiled. "Nothing serious." Everyone let out a sigh of relieve. "He was just –in simple terms- too tired to continue any longer, which caused him to faint. The bad case of the flu he has wasn't helping either. A night here and he'll be good to go, just make sure he get a large amount of a lot of sleep and takes the medicine for the flu I'll prescribe when he does." Doctor D smiled, trying to make the boys feel more at ease.

Kendall stood up. "Thank you." Doctor D smiled again and nodded. "Can we see him?"

"Yep. He's in a medicine induced sleep, so he shouldn't wake up anytime soon. He's in room 142. Go down that hall, turn left, turn right, another left and you'll be there. Oh, and the couch can be turned into a bed." He informed then with a wink.

Kendall thought over the directions before nodding. "Are we aloud to stay over night? Don't visiting hours end at midnight?" Kendall didn't really care about when the visiting hours ended anyway, because they'd be staying all night anyway, but he was still curious.

Doctor D nodded. "They do, and the nurses won't be too happy about this. But when they tell me that you boys are staying past visiting hours, I'll just tell them I'm the doctor and that I don't care."

"Thanks again." Kendall looked back at his friends before waving to the doctor and heading towards Logan's room.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he opened the hospital room door. The room was dark, except dim over light hanging above the one bed, giving the room an eerie dim orange glow.<p>

Kendall didn't like the sight he saw, even though nothing was truly wrong, he didn't like it. Logan was pale, well paler than Kendall liked. He said dark circles under his eyes and his nose was red. Every now and then he'd let out a cough or a sniffle. Well, he looked better than he did backstage, but the fact of him being in a hospital seemed to make the scene worse.

Kendall slowly walked over to the bedside, pulling one of the plastic chairs closer to it.

"Oh Logie." Carlos said, sitting on the end of the bed.

James sighed and moved towards the small couch and started pulling out the bed. "We should all get some sleep." He said as he threw a cushion beside the couch.

"I'm not ti-red." Carlos said, yawning.

James chuckled. "Well the sooner you fall asleep the sooner you can," He took a deep breath. "The sooner you can actually talk with Logan." He said the last part with a semi-shaky voice.

Carlos nodded reluctantly and walked over to the pull-out bed, grabbing one of the pillows that had been on the couch, and lying down. In seconds he was asleep.

"He falls asleep so easily." Kendall said with a small laugh.

James nodded and grabbed one of the extra blankets that laid by Logan's bed. "You should get to bed to Kendall. You being awake won't help him, you know?"

Kendall nodded. "How did we not see he was tiring himself to the point of…this." He said, gesturing to the room.

James shrugged and laid down on the bed next to Carlos, throwing the blanket over them. "It's Logan. He wouldn't have said anything until this happened. Get some sleep, it's late."

Kendall pulled his phone out again. _11:30._They were in Missouri, so in California time it was only 9:30. "I better go call my mom first."

James nodded, already half asleep. "M'kay." Kendall smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked in with a small smile on his face. His mom had told them to take all the time they needed and to not over work themselves anymore. Kendall promised they wouldn't and was now standing at the hospital room door, looking over his friends.<p>

Carlos was fast asleep, not looking like he a moved a muscle, but the pillow he had been using was now covering a snoring James' face. James was lying sprawled out as much as he could on the small bed, the pillow covering his face (and muffling his snoring.)

Logan was the same, laying in the slightly risen hospital bed. His head was drooped to one side, one hand under it while the other held the blanket wrapped around him. Kendall rubbed his eyes and sat back down in the hard plastic chair next to the bed, propping his feet up next to Logan's. He knew his back and neck were going to be stiff in the morning, but at the moment that's how he was most comfortable.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up to pure silence, something he hadn't heard in a long time. He was too comfortable to try and even open his eyes, so he just pulled the blanket that was on him around him tighter.<p>

After a couple of minutes, as he woke up more he realized he could hear snoring. He automatically knew it was James and Kendall, as they were the only 2 who snored. Logan felt a small smile pull at his lips, but he still laid still.

After a couple more minutes, a thought dawned on him. _When did I go to bed?_He thought back to the previous day. He remembered the concert. He remembered how he started feeling hot a dizzy. The last thing he remembered was someone yelling his name.

_"Logan!" _Carlos' feared filled voice echoed loud and clear in his ears, causing Logan to sit up quickly, thinking he had actually heard it. Logan's abrupt action cause Kendall's legs, which were apparently on the bed, to fall, which, caused Kendall to flip backwards in the seat he was in. The loud crash of Kendall hitting the ground caused Carlos to shot up out of the bed he had been lying in, which caused the blanket that he had had wrapped around himself to pull out from under James, who had been lying on top of the blanket, which caused James to flip off the bed and onto the floor.

Logan watched the chain reaction, trying and failing to not laugh. Finally when James hit the floor he busted up, immediately covering his mouth. "My bad." He chuckled.

At the sound of Logan's voice Carlos looked at him and his eyes lit up. "Logan!" He yelled, running over and giving him a hug.

"Carlos!" Logan mimicked, wrapping his arms around him.

Kendall and James stood up from their places on the floor. They smiled at seeing Logan awake, and started laughing when he shot them a puzzled look. Carlos released him while Kendall put the chair back on its legs. "Glad to see you're awake." Kendall said patting Logan on the shoulder.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry about that." He said quickly.

Kendall smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, switching places with Carlos who sat in the chair. "Dude, why didn't you tell us you were exhausted, _and_had the flu?" He asked.

Logan shrugged. "I figured I would just sleep on the way back to California. I didn't think I'd pass out in the middle of the concert." He looked around the room. "How long have I been out and where are we?"

James, who was folding the bed back into place, answered. "We're still in Missouri and about 12 hours." He said, looking at the wall clock.

"Oh…" Logan looked back down at the bed. "So, when can we leave?" He asked.

"I should've called the doctor as soon as you woke up." Kendall said, leaning over the bed and pressing the button for the nurse.

They all sat in a comfortable silence. Logan had laid back again the bed, closing his eyes and just relaxing, while the other three boys just watched them, glad he was okay.

Doctor D came in a few minutes later. "Ah, good morning Logan, boys-who's-names-I-do-not-know." He said, earning chuckles from all the boys.

"Morning Doctor...?" Logan asked, sitting up a little higher.

"David, but I prefer Doctor D. Now, I'm just gonna do a quick check up and then you'll probably be free to go, unless you developed some weird disease in the period of 12 hours." That joke made Logan and the Doctor D laugh, but the other boys looked quickly at the doctor with wide, worried eyes.

"He's kidding." Logan laughed, laughing more when the three boys sighed in relief. His laughter was cut off as he started coughing.

The doctor walked over to the bed and handed Logan a water bottle that he had brought with him. Logan nodded his thanks, as he was still coughing. He took a big drink and ended up choking on the water, which resulted in another coughing fit and another drink of water.

"Are you good now?" The doctor asked, making the three boys laugh, but Logan bit his tongue, not wanting to end up in another coughing fit.

Logan nodded and the check up went fast, and soon the boys were thanking Doctor D and heading out the hospital.

As soon as the boys walked outside Logan stopped. "Okay, let's call Kelly and head home. I'm dying for Fishstick Friday." The other three boys stopped and glared at Logan. After a few short coughs he said, "What?"

"Wrong choice of words, dude." James said, making the other boys smile.

"Whatever, can we go?" Logan asked with annoyed tone

"Fine, but if you ever faint again, I will knock you out cold." Kendall said, making all the boys start laughing hard.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! THIS IS FINALLY DONE! I STARTED THIS AT THE START OF THE SUMMER AND IT'S FINALLY DONE! YAY! Idk if it's the longest chapter, but oh well, I'm proud of it.<strong>

**Okay, so a few things to say before I wrap this up.**

**1: I hate school.**

**2: I **_**really **_**hate school.**

**3: This is the first in the long line to come of stories to be finished. I should have another one up tomorrow or Thursday, but we'll see.**

**Okay, so that's that.**

**Elaa!**


	19. Theme 46 Family

**Ah! I came up with the idea for this chapter about 5 seconds ago, and I'm so ready to write it! I think it's going to be shortish, but I'm way-more-excited-than-I-should-be and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>46. Family<p>

Logan was sitting on the orange couch at 2J, reading one of his medical books. Okay, he actually wasn't reading, more just staring at the page he had started on. He was thinking, and the more he thought the more worried he got.

It had almost been a two weeks since he had talked to his foster parents. Yeah, they had only adopted him 2 months before he went to LA, but they had been his first _real _family, not another foster home he had been shipped too.

Logan was the smart one, but he also thought the worst of situations.

_What if something happened to them? Shouldn't the police have called me by now? Maybe the police don't even know. Or maybe they haven't because I'm not _real_ family. I should call and make sure everyth-_

Logan's thoughts were cut off as he heard a knock at the door. He closed his book and stood up with a stretch, figuring it was one of the guys and they had forgotten their keys.

When the person knocked again, Logan started walking over. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled. When he opened the door, he saw a familiar face.

A familiar face that made his stomach drop.

"Hello Logan, it's been a long time. Look how big you've gotten." The lady said, scanning him.

"M-Mrs. Nicole, w-what are you doing here?" Mrs. Nicole had dark brown hair, which had thin gray streaks in it as she was in her mid-forties. She was about the same height as Logan, and she wore small, black, square glasses. Logan took a step back, giving way for her to come inside the apartment.

"No, I'll stay out here." That made Logan's heart almost stop. Mrs. Nicole only didn't come in when...

"Again?" Logan asked simply, tears coming to his eyes.

Mrs. Nicole looked down at the floor. "Listen-" When she looked up and met his eyes, she stopped, and then nodded. "Yes."

Logan nodded, wiping his eyes. "Is there anything else?" All he wanted to do now was go back in his room and cry.

"Logan, you know the rules. No child-"

Logan cut her off, his heart sinking impossibly lower as he remembered. "No foster child may be on his slash her own until the age of 18, or they are sent to college, as they need a legal family. And I'm not eligible to apply for college yet, so..." He took a deep breath and bit his tongue, holding the tears back.

"Right. I'll be here at-"

"But Mrs. Nichole, I'm not on my own. Mrs. Knight and the guys are here, and they take really good care of me." Logan said hurriedly. "Plus I have a contact with Big Time Rush."

Mrs. Nichole shook her head. "Mrs. Knight isn't your legal parent, just your guardian. And your contract states that you're allowed to be part of Big Time Rush as long as you have a LEGAL PARENT." Logan sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. "As I was saying, I'll be here at noon to get you. You'll be moving to-"

"Sorry Mrs. Nicole but I really don't care at the moment. I'll see you tomorrow." Logan shut the door slowly, and walked back into his room, also shutting that door.

Logan slid down against the door, tears quickly falling down his face. This _couldn't _be happening again. It _shouldn't _be happening again, everything was going so well.

Logan sat on the floor for only a few more minutes before standing up and walking over to his bed. Tears were still falling rapidly, but what needed to be done needed to be done, whether he liked it or not. He pulled two large suit cases out from under his bed and put them on it. He took a deep, shaky breath before walking over to the closest and slowly, ever so slowly, began putting stuff into them.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Mrs. Knight walked into 2J, returning from grocery shopping. Katie had stopped by the pool to see what James and Carlos were doing, as the two had their tree helmets on and several bottles of spray cheese.<p>

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go see if Logan's here." Mrs. Knight nodded and began unloading the groceries as Kendall headed back to his and Logan's room.

Kendall stopped outside of the room when he heard noises coming from inside. After a couple seconds he realized it was crying. He quickly opened the door and saw Logan sitting on the floor next to his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest with his head laying on them, his whole body was shaking.

Kendall quickly ran over and sat down next to him. "Logan, buddy, what's wrong?" Logan shook his head and Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan, pulling him into a hug. It took about a minute, but Logan returned the hug. "Shh, Logan, it's gonna be alright."

Logan shook his head against Kendall's chest. "N-n-no i-it's n-not." He cried, his voice shaking extremely bad.

"What happened?" Kendall asked. The last time he had seen Logan so upset was the night he had told he was in a foster home, and even then he wasn't _as_distraught.

Logan stayed in Kendall's arms for a few minutes, trying to calm down a bit. He pulled back and took a deep breath, the tears were still falling, but at least he wasn't gasping for breath. "M-Mrs. Nicole, that woman who's p-pretty much in charge of me, she came b-by today." He took a deep breath and bit his tongue again, trying to keep the tears at bay until he finished. "I...I've been put back into faster care." He whispered, tears starting to fall again. "A-another family d-didn't want me and n-now I'm g-getting sh-shipped off to who-knows-where _again!_"

Kendall pulled him into another hug, going over what Logan was saying. He didn't know what to say, so he just gently rubbed Logan's back, trying to offer some needed comfort, but Logan obviously wasn't getting it.

"Another family didn't want me. That makes 12." Logan whispered, more to himself.

Again, Kendall was unsure as to what to say, which he didn't like, but he kept his grip on Logan tight.

After about a half an hour, Kendall finally thought of something. It probably wasn't helpful, but it was something. "What's going to happen?"

Logan pulled back and looked Kendall in the eye. "Since I've been put back, I h-have to leave. Children in foster care aren't a-allowed to be on t-their own." Logan took a deep breath, trying to get the words to come out. "I leave at..." He took a deep breath. "Mrs. Nicole is picking me up at... noon." Kendall pulled him into another hug, even though the tears were starting to slow down.

"But Logie, you aren't on your own. You have me, and Carlos, and James, and my mom and a slight possible chance of Katie." Logan laughed a little at that. "I promise we'll think of something before noon."

"I wish for nothing more." Logan sighed, followed by a yawn.

Kendall nodded and another half hour later, Logan was asleep in Kendall's arms. Kendall looked down at him, as they hadn't changed their positions. Logan looked peaceful after being upset for so long. Kendall, who hadn't really had time to think about what was happening as his main focus had been to comfort Logan, slowly picked up the smaller boy and was about to lay him on his bed, when he saw the two open and packed suitcases on top of it. He sighed and walked over across the room and laid Logan down on his bed instead. Once he was sure Logan was comfortable, he walked back out into the living room.

Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen, making dinner when Kendall came in. "Hey honey, what took you so long? Dinner's almost ready."

"Mom, we have a problem." Kendall said, sitting down at counter.

"What?" Mrs. Knight asked quickly, walking over to the other side of the counter and facing her son.

"The woman who is in charge of Logan's foster care stuff, she came over today..." Kendall sighed and took a deep breath. "The Mitchells put Logan back in foster care..."

"What?" His mom yelled.

"And because they did, the woman has to take him away to another foster family because he's not allowed to be on his own. Logan said that the lady is taking him away at noon tomorrow."

Mrs. Knight walked over and hugged her son, before looking at him at arm's-length. "Well, we'll just have to stop that from happening won't we?" She kissed his forehead and walked back into the kitchen.

"What are we gonna do?" Kendall asked, eyeing his mother suspiciously.

"What I've wanted to do since I first learned Logan was in foster care." She smiled and pulled the fish sticks and tots out of the oven. "Now, go fetch James and Carlos, Logan can join us when he's ready." Kendall nodded and went to go fetch his friends, wondering what they had done with the spray cheese.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he woke up, a major headache lying behind his eyes. He laid in the warmth of the blankets surrounding him for a few minutes, before sitting up slowly, seeing as it eased his headache.<p>

He looked across the room, confused for a second as to why he was looking at his own bed. And why suitcases were on it. But soon the memories of the long day crashed upon his vulnerable mind.

Logan stood up and nearly screamed as all the emotions hit him all at once: pain, sadness, anger, embarrassment, guilt, fear, and a slimmer of hope. Hope that he could finally be rescued from this madness...yeah, right.

Logan turned and struck the wall behind him, listening as a satisfying crunch echoed through the room. The momentary joy was all too quickly replaced with more pain as Logan realized the crunch had come from his own hand. He sighed and kicked the wall before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

Logan walked into the living room and saw Kendall whispering something to James' and Carlos, who had a mixture of worried and excited expressions on their faces, which only made Logan's stomach turn into a knot of emotions.

Kendall stopped whispering when he saw Logan enter the rooms. "Hey Logester, how was- What did you do to your hand?" Kendall quickly got up and ran over to Logan, any expression on his face being replaced by worry and fear.

"I punched the wall." Logan stated simply, and continued his journey to the first-aid kit. "Must've broken a finger or two."

Kendall followed Logan and watched him patch up his hand, Carlos and James watching innocently in the background. Once Logan was done he got a water bottle out of the fridge and turned to look at his three best friends staring at him with worry filled eyes.

And he finally hit his breaking point.

Logan's knees gave out from under him as he started crying, the unopened water bottle rolling innocently away from the scene, as if trying to escape.

It took a few seconds for the boys to comprehend what was going on, but soon all three ran to Logan, wrapping their arms around him in a tight three-way hug.

This only caused Logan to cry harder.

The boy's noticed, but refused to let go.

"I d-don't want to l-leave!" Logan cried. "I don't w-want to lose y-y-ou guys b-by moving halfway ac-cross the country ag-gain!"

They didn't say anything, just pulled Logan closer.

After quite a few minutes, Logan took a deep breath and the other let go of him, changing positions so they all sat in front of him. Logan took another deep breath before speaking, "I just do- _can't._" Logan stared down at his knees, thinking about his time in foster homes.

"We're working on a plan." Kendall said. "It should be complete by noon tomorrow. You're not going anywhere Loganator."

Logan looked up at him, hope shinning in his broken eyes. "Promise?" Kendall gave a short nod and James and Carlos smiled widely at him and nodded also, even though they hadn't said anything, they'd done a lot too. "Okay, I'm going to go lay back down."

Kendall stood up and helped Logan up. "No more punching walls." Kendall said before ruffling Logan's hair. Logan smiled and glared at Kendall, before walking back into his room. The sooner he got to sleep, the sooner tomorrow would come, and the sooner he could get it over with.

* * *

><p>Carlos looked over at Logan, who was sitting next to him on one of the couches in the Palm Woods lobby. Logan was listening to his iPod, his two suitcases sitting in front of them, his eyes glued to the door. The lobby was mostly empty right then, considering it was Saturday and still early in the day.<p>

Logan sighed. Everything depended on who walked through the door first; Mrs. Knight, Kendall, and James, or Mrs. Nicole.

He flinched slightly when Carlos put his arm around his, giving him a comforting smile. They hadn't spoken since he had left with James the previous morning, but they didn't need too, and Logan was grateful for that, afraid if he said one word he'd end up in tears.

Logan took the headphones off and looked back down at his iPod, checking the time. 11:58 a.m. _Here we go._He thought, and continued staring at the door, his heart pumping in his ears.

As noon struck the clocks, the front door to the Palm Woods opened, and Carlos and Logan caught their breaths as they waited to see who it was.

And both felt tears come to their eyes once they did.

"Ah, Logan, you ready to go?" Mrs. Nicole said as she approached him.

Logan nodded and stood up slowly, his heart feeling as though it had stopped. He turned to face Carlos, who stood up next to him and gave him a hug. Neither spoke again, because neither wanted to say goodbye.

Mrs. Nicole had to clear her throat to make the boys separate. Logan looked at Carlos and saw tears falling down his face. Logan blinked and a few fell from his own. "Bye Carlos." He said simply.

"G-goodb-bye L-Logie." He said back.

Logan grabbed a hold of one of his suitcases, since Mrs. Nicole the other. "Tell the others..." He trailed off, unsure as to what to say. After a few seconds Carlos nodded, understanding. Logan gave him a half smile and turned towards Mrs. Nicole and nodded.

Carlos watched as Logan turned slowly and started making his way to the door. It was like a scene out of a movie, watching him leave. Mrs. Nicole walked out the door first and Logan stopped at it, holding it open slightly. He gave Carlos a light wave before turning again, and walking out the door.

Then he was just...gone.

Carlos collapsed back down on the couch, briefly glad no one else was in the lobby. He put his head in his hands and started crying. Then he started slowly counting the seconds in his head.

At second 124 he heard a loud bang as the door swung open. He looked up slightly and saw a tired looking James and Kendall, who were both staring at him. He looked up all the way and the two boys' ran over.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked. His stomach had dropped when he didn't see Logan when he first walked in, but his heart dropped when Carlos shook his head.

"He just...left. Like that. Just...gone." Carlos whispered.

Kendall looked down at the folder in his hands, all filled with the papers that had been the answer to this problem. _Don't let it be too late!_He thought, then turned and ran at the door full speed and didn't slow down as he ran into the parking lot, scanning for any sign of Logan.

He quickly spotted his raven-haired friend getting into a small black car at the other end of the parking lot. He took off after it, hoping to get to it before it hit the highway. He zigged and zagged between cars and the black one pulled father away from him.

Kendall saw Logan leaning against the window and started running than he had ever run before, quickly catching up with the car. He ran beside the driver window and knocked on it, tripping over his feet when the car came to a quick stop.

He got back on his feet and smiled inwardly at the look Logan was giving him. "Kendall, what the heck?" He asked, but Kendall could hear the relief filling his voice.

Kendall handed the women in the driver seat the folder still in his hand. "I believe those papers say you're not taking him anywhere." Kendall said, voice hoarse from running.

Mrs. Nicole scanned through the papers, and then smiled brightly at Kendall. She turned and faced Logan, whose eyes widened at the smile. "Looks like he's right Logan." Logan looked up at Kendall, a smile bigger than Kendall had ever seen on the boy's face glowing.

Mrs. Nicole and Logan got out of the car and Logan ran over and gave Kendall a hug, who chuckled and returned it.

Mrs. Nicole got the suitcases out of the car and then looked at Logan. "Hopefully this will be the last time you hear from me. At least, in this type of situation." She said.

Logan looked at Kendall, confused. He had never been told the plan.

Mrs. Nicole handed Logan the folder and watched as he scanned through them, eyes growing bigger with each page.

Logan handed the folder back to Mrs. Nicole before turning and looking at Kendall. "Y-you're mom adopted me?" He asked slowly. Kendall smiled at him and pulled Logan into another hug. He felt Logan start to cry, but just smiled, knowing they were good tears.

Soon Logan pulled away from Kendall and hugged Mrs. Nicole, who laughed and returned the hug. Once that hug ended, Logan and Mrs. Nicole said their goodbyes and Mrs. Nicole climbed back in her car and, with one more wave, drove away.

Logan and Kendall made their way back to the Palm Woods in silence, both having too many thoughts running through their heads.

When they walked into the lobby, they saw it was empty. Logan turned to Kendall who shrugged, Logan shrugged in return and they made their way up to 2J.

As soon as Carlos and James saw Logan walk through the door, they both ran over and tackled him into a hug, which Logan gladly returned.

He didn't have to worry about leaving again. Didn't have to worry about another foster home, or another new place, having to adapt quickly or be moved to another foster home and another new place. He especially didn't have to worry about not being able to be with his friends because of his family.

His friends _were _his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was anything but shortish like I predicted.<strong>

**I have one important thing to say: I have no idea how foster care works! I'm just making it roll with my story, okay?**

**So yeah, and now a semi important thing to wrap up this long story that probably could be a multi-chap one.**

**I have three other stories in progress but I keep switching from story to story and none of them are getting done! So, I want you guys to pick which theme you want to read most and put it in your review. Here are the options: **

**1: Theme 43 Dying**

**2: Theme 44 Two Roads**

**3: Theme 94 Last Hope**

**so pick and then the most picked one will be updated next.**

**Ella!**


	20. Theme 62 Magic

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in months, but here I am! My excuse for being gone for so long is, my laptop had a major freak-out and deleted everything I was writing. :p So, that's also why this story isn't Last Hope, Dying, or Two Roads. I'll re-write them sooner or later. :p**

**Anyway, this story is based on a totally random conversation me and my best friend had. Prepare to laugh.**

* * *

><p>62. Magic<p>

Logan was sitting on the orange couch, flipping through his 'Math is HOT!' book. (1) He was enjoying the calm day. Mrs. Knight and Katie were out for a commercial filming, James and Kendall had gone out for a day around the town, (a.k.a James talked Kendall into a shopping day) and Carlos was just somewhere. Yep, it was a peaceful day filled with TV surfing, doing math problems, and-

"LOOOGAAAAAN!"

Logan looked up from his book to see Carlos running in from the hallway. "What Carlos?"

"Kendall...he- he-" Carlos gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

"Is he hurt?" Logan asked, closing his book and looking at Carlos seriously.

"No, no! He's...He's..." Carlos took a deep breath. "He's magic!"

Yep, this day was filled with calming stuff, and helping Carlos with his insanity issues.

Logan sighed. "And _why_do you think Kendall's magic? No, let me guess. You saw him grow wings. No! He was talking to a leprechaun? No, even better, you saw him pull out a magic wand." Logan was trying to hide his laughing. Key word 'trying'.

Carlos thought for a second, then shook his head. "No matter how cool any of those _would _be, there not right. No, Logan, it's his eyebrows!"

Logan was shocked into silence. He had no clue as to what to say or think about that response. "W-what?

Carlos sat down besides Logan. "Think about it Logan. He always just _appears _when we him most. He always knows the best way out of a situation. AND WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN ARRESTED! HE HAS TO BE MAGIC!"

Logan leaned back slightly at Carlos' sudden loudness. Yes, those things were kind of unusual, but it mostly meant Kendall was just smart and lucky. But Logan's curiosity got the better of him. "And how are Kendall's eyebrows involved?"

"Because that's where is magic is stored!" Carlos exclaimed. Logan gave him a puzzled look. "Dude, nobody can have eyebrows that big!"

Logan stared at Carlos for a second, before doubling over laughing. They all discussed Kendall's bushy eyebrows, but never anything quite this funny. Once Logan regained his composure, he sat up and looked at Carlos. "Carlos, I don't think Kendall is magic. He's just smart, a good friend, and lucky."

Carlos gave him a sad look. "But, his eyebrows..."

Logan had to hide a smirk. "Yes, they're...bushy. But Kendall is not magic, and defiantly does not have magic eyebrows."

Carlos thought for a second, before breaking into a laughing fit. "I guess- I guess you're right." Carlos took a deep breath, but it was easy to tell he was trying not to laugh. "B-but how funny would it be? Kendall and his magic eyebrows?"

Logan thought for a second, and imagined pixie-like dust appearing when Kendall did his weird eyebrow wiggle. He looked at Carlos for a second, before the two started laughing at the same moment.

The laughter continued, and continued, and continued. Logan just could not get the image of a pixie Kendall out of his mind.

Probably about 15 minutes later, Carlos and Logan had calmed down enough to look at each other and start laughing again. Both their eyes were red and tears were streaming down their faces from the nonstop laughing.

"Okay-" Logan gasped out. "Okay, we need to chill. I-I can't breathe." Carlos nodded and they both chuckled a few times before the laughing ceased. "Let's get some water before we get the hiccups." Carlos nodded once again and the two boys headed into the kitchen.

Logan handed Carlos his cup of water and started filling up his. "Sorry I dashed your hopes of Kendall having magic eyebrows." Logan said.

Carlos immediately covered his mouth, making sure he didn't end up spitting it up. Once he swallowed he looked at Logan and said, "Not cool dude. And trust me; I'm glad I came up with the idea, whether or not it's true." He took another sip of his water. "So, what do you picture?"

This time Logan chocked on his water. He coughed a few times, took another sip of his water, and then straightened back up. He let Carlos set his glass down before he said, "A weird pixie-Kendall with glitter flying from his eyebrows."

Carlos chuckled a few times. "Huh, I think I ran out of laughing gas. Anyway that's better than mine."

Logan would've corrected him, but he was too caught up in the funniness of the whole thing. "What you picture?" Logan asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Kendall in one of those red sparkly magician's assistant outfits." Both Logan and Carlos chuckled a few times.

A couple minutes later, Logan said, "I think it's wearing down." Logan was sad that Kendall's magic eyebrows were losing its funny luster.

At that moment Kendall was in. He looked normal, a plaid t-shirt, jeans, and his classing beanie, but when the other two saw him, they shared a look before the laughing started up again.

"What's so funny?" Kendall said with a curious smile and walked towards his laughing friends.

Logan put a hand up; the other one wrapped around Carlos shoulder in both support and holding the other boy up, and took a few steps backwards. Kendall raised one eyebrow in confusion, which only made the two boys laugh harder, the vision of a pixie-Kendall wearing a red sparkly magician's assistant outfits with glitter flying from his eyebrows flashing through their minds. Logan grabbed Carlos' wrist and the two boys ran out of the apartment.

"That was...weird." Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Logan was lying in bed, glancing at Kendall a few times and trying to hide a snicker. He had to afford the blond for the rest of the day, at risk of falling over laughing at the sight of his bushy eyebrows.<p>

Logan jumped when his phone suddenly started buzzing. He quickly picked it up from his bedside table and flipped it open, seeing he had received a text message. He hit open.

**IXP**  
><strong>-Carlitos<strong>

Logan, who was very confused, hit the reply button.

**What's that?**  
><strong>-Loges<strong>

It was about 3 seconds before he received the reply.

**K.M.E.B. Kendall's Magic Eyebrows. IXP**  
><strong>-Carlitos<strong>

Logan quickly threw a hand over his mouth to hide the giggle that tried to break through. He closed his phone and sat it back down on the bedside table, before quickly turning on his side, falling asleep to the thoughts of magic eyebrows.

* * *

><p><strong>1: I realized that book is actually real! Only under a different title and author. It's called "Math Doesn't Suck" by Danica McKellar. <strong>

**HAHAHA! Who else loved that? I do not think we could've celebrated 20 chapters better. Well, this is now a birthday present for my sister, who turned 14 5 days ago. Funny story is my sister and I are twins, but we were born on different days. She was born on the 4th and me on the 5th. Pretty cool.**

**Anyway, reviews make me happy!**

**Ella.**


	21. Theme 92 All That I Have

**Does anyone else realize it's been quite a few months since I've written and posted on here? I'm so sorry. Life just kinda turned into a roller coaster filled with nephews being born, grandparents dying, parents fighting, all that jazz. I think I've told you guys, but I got a new computer, so anything I had been writing previously is gone.**

**I feel like I should say more, but I'm gonna leave a little sppech I have for the end A/N.**

**So, onto the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>92. All That I Have<strong>

Kendall woke up abruptly. He laid still for a second, thinking over whether it was worth opening his eyes to see what time it was, when he felt a poke to his side, soon followed by a, "Kendall, wake up."

He recognized the voice as Carlos', and decided he probably should get up. He rolled over and opened his eyes, and was met instantly with Carlos' face, and he was a lot closer than Kendall had expected. Kendall let out a, manly, yelp. He jumped back slightly, holding a hand over his chest. "Whoa Carlos," He said softly, looking up at the clock on his bedside table, which clearly read 2:17. "No giving people heart attacks before 5 a.m."

"Sorry." Carlos replied, his voice hushed in a whisper. "It was kind of important."

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "What's important at 2 in the morning?"

Carlos sighed and moved slightly, so Kendall could see across the room. What was to be expected, a sleeping- possibly stirring- Logan, was not what Kendall saw. Instead, he saw James, watching him closely, with Logan wrapped tightly in his arms, his face buried in James' chest.

Kendall jumped up, sleep forgotten, and quickly walked across the room, Carlos on his tail. While Carlos sat down on the other side of James, Kendall decided on sitting on his knees in front of the bed. "Nightmare?" He asked gently, putting a hand on Logan's knee.

Logan pulled away from James and nodded. "Everyone died. First Carlos, then James, then me, then you."

Kendall nodded. Nightmares weren't unusal for Logan. He had a very active imagination from all his reading, but with his paraniod mind, his imagination usually turned against him when he was asleep. "We're not dead, Loges. And we won't be for a long time."

Logan laughed. "I know, I know. It's just...have you ever thought about it?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "About what?" Even though he felt wide awake, Kendall's brain had yet to reach that point.

"About dying, crazy." Logan said, leaning closer to James again, James instanty wrapping an arm around him. After a couple seconds of silence, Logan added, "Have you?"

Kendall stood up and sat on the bed. "Well, not really." Kendall was a live-in-the-moment type of guy, never really giving deep thoughts to the past or the future unless he had to. He leaned forward slightly, looking at Carlos. "Have you?"

Carlos shook his head. Turning and looking up slightly, poking James in the shoulder. James shrugged. "Sometimes I do, but..." James shrugged again.

The room was filled with silence again, in which time all 4 boys shifted. Soon, they were all sprawled out of Logan's bed. Well, it looked sprawled, but it was quite natural for the four boys. Logan's head had gone from James' chest to Kendall's, with his legs ontop of Carlos, who was laying on James' upper half fully, while James' lower half was tangled with Kendall's. They were tangled in each other, but comfortable tangled.

The comfortable silence was broken when Kendall felt something wet dripping into his t-shirt, and a small sniffle echo across the room. Kendall pulled an arm out from under both James and Logan to wrap it around Logan. Kendall didn't have to say anything. Right now, all that was needed was a small, comforting sqeeuze to get Logan to open up.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys..." Logan whispered weakly.

In almost an instant, Kendall and Logan had somehow shifted to the middle of the bed, Carlos somehow had shifted to the other side of them, and both James and Carlos had wrapped there arms around Logan also, turning there little organized-sprawl into a pile of limbs.

"I-I could n-never fit in." Logan cried into Kendall's chest. "I was alw-ways going f-from place to p-place." Logan took a deep breath. "And then I m-move into this s-mall town in Minnie-who-now and not e-even two weeks in these three r-ridiculous boys take me in i-instanly.

"And n-now, years ha-ave gone by, and those th-ree ridiculous boys h-ave yet to l-let me go, no m-matter ho-ow hard I've t-tried sometimes." Logan laughed lightly, hiccuping every now and then. "And I c-can't help but w-onder wha-at's going to ha-appen when tho-se three boys have to le-eave me. W-what's going to happen wh-en all I-I have is g-gone?"

Although none of them would admit it, Carlos, James, and Kendall all had tears in their own eyes, some even dripping down onto the bed. Kendall took a deep breath, planning on giving words of comfort, but instead a choked sob escaped and he pulled Logan closer to him. Carlos and James also went in closer, wrapping arms around Logan and Kendall. It was a little protective box, each boy getting comfort from each other.

Logan's question never got answered, because now each boy was asking themselves the same question. Even though they ignored the fact, they were all growing up, drifting apart ever so slightly. And the longer the silence remained, the deeper in the thoughts each boy became.

After some time, Logan shifted in the tight hold the boys had formed around him. Sitting up slightly to look at them, Logan couldn't help but smile when three pair of eyes met his, filled with concern, love, and tears. Taking a deep breath, Logan laid back down against Kendall, shutting his eyes, and saying, "I don't care what I'll have to do, but I'm gonna make sure we stay together as long as possible. You guys are all I have and I'm not losing you without a fight."

The three boys let out words of agreement, and returned to there positions around each other. Comfort settled in the air, because the words rang true. None of them we going to give up without a fight. Even though they had family and others they could still count on, in their opinions, they were all each other had most of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel proud of this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it. If the beginning is a little off it's because this originally was Dying, but I changed it about halfway through. I think it works nicely, but still.<strong>

**Even though I haven't written on here for a while, I've been working on my non-published short stories for a while. And before I started working on this chapter, I went back to re-read some of my old chapters, and I feel like my writing has changed through-out the time I've been on here. It was more newbie-ish when I started, since I was still new, and I guess I still sorta am since this is really the only story I work on, but now I feel like it's grown. I don't know if some of you feel the same way or not, but this is just my opinion my writing.**

**Also, I'm going over to one of my friends house tonight. We're both huge Rushers, and I'm planning on writing when I get there, so hopefully I'll have another chapter tonight/tomorrow. I'm working on Theme 8 right now, so that's what will probably be up.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.**

**Ella.**


End file.
